


In This Moment

by Jojo_Joon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressed Reiner Braun, Eren/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Manga Spoiler, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Reiner/reader - Freeform, Smut, Timeskip, Titan, Vaginal Fingering, War, gabi braun - Freeform, last time together, reiner needs some loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Joon/pseuds/Jojo_Joon
Summary: “This could be our last night together Reiner. You never know what will happen tomorrow”*COMPLETED*
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Season 4 and saw him put the gun in his mouth, I knew I had to write this...  
> He deserves someone that will love his brainwashed ass...

The smell of booze and food filled the air as your group sat down and ate with one another. Everyone was having fun with one another until you noticed Reiner looking at you with a look you couldn’t place. It looked as if he was in despair and sorry for something but you didn’t know what. 

Leaning over the table, you tap on his shoulder, you asked him if everything was okay. He looked at you with longing in his eyes and you feel your heart skipped a beat. All this time, despite the things you went through as a scout, you know better than to get attached. But when it came to Reiner, you couldn’t help but respect him and like him a little more to your liking. 

“Oh I’m fine”, he paused looking at you again with that look of desperation but with a hint of guilt, “Do you want to get out of here, just the two of us? Get some fresh air for a while?” 

His sudden request to be alone with you shocked you since he was always with Bertholdt. You nodded and got up, following suit after. You stood by the door waiting for him to take the lead. As you stepped out into the night, the cool air washed over your warm body that the alcohol insulated. 

The stars twinkled bright as the wind blew, your hair flowing in the direction of the wind. Reiner looked at you with awe, the sight of you under the stars with the moon illuminating your skin made his heart skip. He couldn’t help but gulped down his thirst for you as his cheeks glowed with a pink tint. 

You looked over at him only for him to immediately look away. You pouted at his actions and skipped over towards the direction his face was facing. Now that your back was facing him, you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear before looking at him. 

“Isn’t the night sky beautiful? It almost makes you think that it's a peaceful world we live in”. He flinched at your choice of words, and made his way towards you. You were only a couple of feet away before you completely turned around to face him. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked him while furrowing your brows with a concern look. His eyes made his way towards yours with sadness lingering in them. You couldn’t help but feel your chest tightened, it was as if something horrible was about to happen but you couldn’t place it. His hands made his way to the stray hair that the wind blew across your face, gently using his finger to tuck it back behind your ear. You shivered at the contact, and used your own finger to brush the hair he just put away. 

“There are things I want to say to you but I just can’t”. His hand went back to brush the hair he tucked away before landing to your cheek to cup them. His thumbs slowly brushed your heated cheek and your heart was thundering like a herd of horses running through the valley. 

“Then don’t say them if you don’t want to”, you shrugged “ If this was the last moment you had with me, would you still tell me? We all have secrets we don’t want others to know. We literally live in a world full of secrets. So tell me, if it’s that bad, would you still tell me?”

He looked as if he’s fighting with his internal self before slowly shaking his head no. Looking defeated he looked down at his feet. You lifted his chin so that he could look back at you. Closing the distance, you look into his eyes that were still filled with sadness and longing. You felt your head get light and giddy as you admire his beautiful strong features. 

As if having a mind of its own, your hand lifted towards his face. Your fingers find its way towards his furrowed brows, down to the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones and then down to trace his lips. His breath hitched as one single tear slid down his cheek, one that you thumbed away. 

“This could be our last night together Reiner. You never know what will happen tomorrow”, you sighed out before stepping back only to be stopped when his hand wrapped around your wrist. Pulling you in, his hand cupped the back of your neck, angling you to face him as he leaned down and stole your first kiss away from you. It was soft and warm just like this moment. The hand on the wrist left and found its way to the other side of your neck, trapping your face to him. His hands trailed up into your hair, gently massaging it while kissing you slowly.

The kiss was earth shattering with a burning passion hidden behind it. It was as if he was the missing piece in your life and now that you’re together, it just felt right. He held you as if you were the most fragile piece of glass in the world. He didn’t want to break the kiss, he wanted to savor it and cherish it forever. The kiss was so mesmerizing that you both forgot to breath, slowly you both broke the kiss. His forehead on yours, his breathing labored and his eyes staring into your e/c eyes. Time stood still and it felt like you were the only two people in this world. The wind blew and the smell of the grass and night air mixed in with his scent.

Neither of you wanted to move, afraid that time would start again do and risking losing one another for good. Your hands moved up towards his chest while inhaling him in, scrunching his shirt for balance while you tip-toed for another kiss. His hands that were gently massaging the back of your head were now gently pulling your hair with his fist. 

You heard the door to the tavern open and laughing busted through it. Reiner grabbed your hands and ran the opposite direction of where everyone went. You looked back to see Berthholdt smiling before turning around and joining with the others. 

“Where are we going?” You asked him. 

“Let’s get a seperate room for the night…” You stopped, jerking him to stop with you. He turned to look at you before continuing, “We don’t have to do anything, we can just talk like old times. Plus if this was really my last day. I'd want to spend it with you”. He returned your frown with a smile while rubbing small circles on your hand assuring you that he really meant it. Smiling back, you started walking again. 

When you reached the room you eyed the one bed in the room and it didn't go unnoticed by Reiner.

"I can sleep on the floor, we've slept in worse places", he said trying to ease your mind. 

"No it's okay", you replied. "If this was my last night, I'd want to spend it with you too". Your heart raced a mile a minute, your fingers were fiddling with one another and your cheeks rose with the heat of embarrassment. You weren't lying when you told him that you'd spent the night with him. You wanted this and you wanted Reiner Braun for as long as you can remember. And if it happens to be tonight, then so be it. For tomorrow may never come. 

Reiner made his way towards you in slow ponderous steps. He stops mere inches away from you, hands on yours as he pulls them away from each other to caress your rough hands. Blisters and calluses covered your palms, embarrassed you pulled away only for Reiner to bring it up to his lips kissing them gently and softly. 

"They're beautiful Y/N", as he kisses your right palm before going to your left. "It just shows how hard you worked to stay alive". He brings your hands up to his cheeks to cup them, which you did. Your thumb rubbed his cheeks before snaking your hand up into his hair. He leaned down and rubbed your noses together before clashing his lips onto yours. 

He gently tugged on your bottom lip as his tongue snaked out, licking it. You opened your mouth wider allowing his tongue to touch yours. You could feel his warmth on your tongue and taste his beer laced breath. You sucked on his tongue, eliciting a moan from him. The kiss becomes more aggressive and heated as your legs wobble with the heat rising inside of you. 

Sensing your legs were about to give out, his hands trailed down from your hips to your glutes, giving them a firm squeeze before hoisting you up. Your legs wrapped around him as he made his way to the bed, sitting down with you straddling him. 

His lips left yours as he leaves little kisses from your cheeks to your jaw and onto your neck. Once he found the spot that made you cry out his name, he sucked and kissed on it. Knowing that he left a mark there, he smirked against your skin. He went down further stopping at your collarbone, marking you his. 

His fingers fumbled with the buttons on your blouse as he tried to undress you. Seeing how he was struggling, you replaced his fingers with yours and unbutton your blouse down to the end. As he watches you take the blouse off, he decides to take his shirt off as well. 

Now that you were in your bra and Reiner was shirtless, the situation you're in and what you're about to do finally sink in. You subconsciously covered your breast with your arms when Reiner leans down to kiss them away. Starting from your wrist, he left trails of wet kisses up to your elbows then to the end of your shoulder, grazing his teeth on it. You let out a whimper and you felt him twitch from underneath you. He grabs your arms and hooks it around his neck. 

"You're beautiful to me, in everything that you do and in every way that you move. Even in the sounds you make, especially when I kiss you here", he places a kiss on the mark on your neck as you moan and lean into him. 

His arms snake up towards your back and his finger finds its way to the clasp of your bra. In one swift motion, he unhooked and unleashed your breast free. Your breath hitched as the cold air catches the warmth of your breast causing them to taut and your nipples hardened. 

You moved closer towards him and his chest grazed upon your hardened peaks. You wanted nothing more than to become one with him. Looking at him with nervousness in your eyes, he decided to rub circles on your back while the other cupped your cheek to draw circles with his thumb. The tiny little motions, eased your anxious mind as you leaned in to kiss him again. Your hips grinded against him with motive this time and your hesitation gone as you feel his erection against your sex. You felt empowered and more confident with his hands on your hips guiding you. 

“I.. Want you.. Reiner Braun..”, you manage to mumble out in between kisses. “There’s nothing else I ever want in this moment but you”. 

“Even if I did something horrible?” He breathed out in between kissing you. 

You nod your head while your lips are still attached to his. He stood up, lifting you with him as he laid you down on the bed. Discarding his pants, he then proceeds to take your skirt and shoes off. He did it so meticulously, as if he was afraid that you would get mad at him if he did something wrong. When everything was off, you were laying there naked and alone until his head dips down to your mounds. One hand palmed while the other was being licked and sucked on. The feeling was so intense that you feel like you would come undone at any moment. 

Your fingers found their way through his hair, gently pulling as you get closer to europhia. His hand lets go of your breast and finds its way down your belly to your sex. He found you wet and ready for him as his fingers glided through your slits, coating and spreading more of you around. One finger slowly enters you and you gasped. The rough on his fingers and how one finger stretched you so, made you crazy with need. His thumb found your clit and rubbed gentle circles until you were bucking your hips wildly. You were so close, when he pulled his finger out of you and sucked it clean. 

“Mmm, you taste just like how I imagined. Sweet”, he hummed. His mouth immediately finds your clit, sucking and licking circles around it until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please”, you beg. “Take me, take all of me”. 

He pulled away from you in a matter of seconds and got off the bed to pull his boxers off. When he pulled it down, his dick snapped back up to hit his belly. Your eyes widen at the size and thickness. You gulped not knowing if that thing is going to fit inside you or if it can even enter. He chuckled at your reaction and got back on the bed. He leaned down to kiss you while his hand worked it’s magic on your sex. 

You pushed up on your elbow and supported yourself up on one elbow while the other traveled towards his cock. Your small hands wrapped around his thick member, slowly you started to pump it. He groaned into the kiss as you worked on him, pumping him enough to get him to want you as much as you want him. The little grunts and noises he made makes you mad with need. You spread your legs further as his fingers thrust deeper into you. You slowly moved your hips, needing to feel him more than you already have. You wanted him to touch every part of your body so that you can feel his touch for days to come. Your pumping becomes sloppier when you’re nearing your peak. He took this as the opportunity. He pulled his fingers out of you and lined himself at your entrance. Rubbing your slit, careful not to enter. 

You grabbed onto his elbow and pushed yourself into him until his tip stretched you. He groaned in pleasure and pushed more of himself into you until he was met with resistance. Looking at you, he wanted to make sure that it was okay to proceed. He was ready to stop and pull away if he was hurting you. He didn’t want to hurt you more than he already has or eventually will. 

You gave him a nod and with a swift thrust he pushed himself into you. Your grip on him tightened and you’re pretty sure your nails dug so deep that it drew blood. He stayed still not moving, afraid that if he does, you’ll be in even more pain. Your head fell back onto the bed and eyes squeezed shut as you tried to adjust to his enormous size. You exhaled and started slowly moving your hips, hoping that it will alleviate some of the pain. His eyes closed as he was hit with a sudden wave of pleasure. Sucking in his bottom lip, you can tell he’s trying hard to stay still, too afraid to move. 

You grabbed his neck and pulled his face towards yours, rubbing your noses together until your lips met with one another in a snow melting kiss. His hands went to your breasts, playing with your peaks. Your body ignited once again, burning hotter than before. Your hips started to move faster, pushing him deeper. He met you thrust for thrust before picking a pace that worked for the both of you. You felt your chest tightened from all the emotions that were running through you. Breaking the kiss you looked up into his eyes, needing to know if what you felt is what he is currently feeling. His eyes were soft, full of lust and longing. He wanted to be inside of you, that much you know now. The way he moved, the way he kissed you were all tell-tale signs that he doesn’t want to live in a world without you and you without him. 

Tears were starting to swell in both you and Reiner. The way he felt inside of you and the way your body reacted to his every touch, was something you never knew you needed. The way he moans as you clenched around him were noises you never knew you yearned for until now. His pace quickens as he nears his joy. You felt him hit the spot of pleasure as he got harder and thicker with each thrust. Your arms and legs wrapped around him and you muttered his name, over and over again until you feel your abdominal muscle clenched and a wave of pleasure rush through you. You throw your head back as tears streamed down your face with the way he made you feel. His pumping becomes more erratic as he gets close to his end, and with one final thrust you feel him spill his warm seeds into you. That sent you into another wave of bliss, he moved slower so that the both of you could ride out your orgasms together. Looking back at him, you noticed that he too had tears running down his face. 

“Will you promise me that you’ll stay by my side no matter what I do?” he asked out of the blue. 

“Yes, I’ll stay by your side if you stay by mine”. Not really knowing what he meant, you brushed it off as if he wanted to leave this mess of a world behind. You can tell he was fighting with something within him, he was slowly losing himself. But this was the closest to the Reiner you knew, the one who wouldn’t deceive and took care of everybody. 

He pulled out of you, turning you over and entering you from behind without warning. You let out a small scream and Reiner rubbed his cheek on the back of your head before apologizing. His hand played with your breast as he started moving. Your arms wobbled as you tried to support yourself but failed, landing on your elbows. The angle allowed him to move deeper inside of you which made you uncoiled. You were making noises you didn’t know you could. You certainly didn’t expect this side of Reiner either. His hands gripped your hips, moving them for you as he thrusts deeper, faster and harder. You screamed as you came, clenching around him once more, milking him of his orgasm. 

The both of you collapsed on the bed before sleep took you over. Reiner would wake up a couple of times during the night to give you kisses all over your body and it would begin all over again. He couldn’t get enough of you, it was like you were what he was deprived of his entire life and just finally getting his fill. He was insatiable, it was as if tonight was really the last night you were going to be with one another. 

The next morning you woke up alone, you dressed alone and headed to the top of the wall alone. Something didn’t feel right, it was as if something big was going to happen but you couldn’t do anything about it but prepare for what’s to come. When you arrived, you noticed that everyone was tense. You couldn’t hear what was being said until Bertholdt yelled “You’re doing this here?” Not knowing what was going on you walked faster towards them. Your eyes met Reiner’s but the Reiner you knew was gone. Lightning crackled around him, his eyes flashed back to the Reiner you were with last night before he transformed himself into a titan. 

You felt betrayed and hurt until you remembered what he told you last night. Deep down you believed that he can be saved, that he can come back to the Reiner that you knew. The Reiner that you loved because in that moment, this Reiner ceased to exist.


	2. Could This Really be the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4 years, you were able to meet him again. You couldn't help but feel as if this was the last time you're able to be with one another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're able to enjoy this one as much as I did.

The sun was beaming down and the air smelt like sunkissed rain. It was a beautiful day in the land of Liberio. The crowd in the market was busier today than any other day. There must be a special occasion or festival going on that you didn't know about. The glint of a shiny red apple caught your eye and you made your way toward the stand. Picking the apple that called, you looked for any damages and sniffed it before putting it in your basket for purchase. 

Walking away from the stand after purchasing your apples, you take one out ready to take a bite when the news of the Eldian warriors having arrived home hits your ears. You stopped in your tracks causing the people behind you to bump into you which allowed for the apple to roll out of your hand. You stared at the apple as it rolled away from you, watching as feet after feet flatten the fruit. The crowd now rushing in the opposite direction of where you’re going caused your heart to thunder along with the footsteps.

It’s been so long since you last saw him but you’ve never forgotten about him and who he is to you. Your chest tightened at the thought of being able to see him again. Your brain is telling you to run but your heart was telling you to look for him. Your breathing became hard as you tried to contain your emotions within you. You felt as if something or someone had their hand wrapped around your larynx, restricting air flow to your lungs. Unable to take enough air in, you started to hyperventilate and fell to your knees despite the crowd trying to trample you to get to the scene. 

“There! They’re here!” Someone yelled. 

“My son, how I’ve missed you”, a sobbing mother cried. 

You got up with tears streaming down your face as you turned to look for Reiner. Hoping that he'd be there among the people coming back today. You pushed and elbowed the people in front of you to get to the front, needing to see him. 

A familiar tall blonde made his way into the crowd, eyes empty and void of emotion. He's grown in height and age has finally caught up to him. Your heart raced at the sight of him and you tried pushing your way towards him as more people blocked your path. Your hand shot out towards him as if it would somehow pull him towards you. 

“Reiner!”, you managed to croak out but he didn’t hear you. “Reiner!” This time louder and you were sure he heard you. His head looked around the crowd for the one voice he wasn’t able to forget. He spun around frantically, until an elderly lady with a group of people crowd around him. His expression softened as he talked back with her, but yours darkened from losing the one chance you had with him. Your hand dropped down to your side as you watched him drift away into the distance. He occasionally looked back over his shoulder for you. Hoping that the voice he heard really belonged to you. 

You stood there crying for what felt like hours, feeling as if you’ve just lost another part of yourself. You should be cursing at him for what he did, not crying for him. No matter how hard you try to forget him, you couldn’t. He was etched deep into your soul that the thought of him dead would kill you itself. The truth was you didn’t want to forget him because you could still feel him within you after all these years. And if you felt that way, then maybe he could feel you too. You felt the pitter patter of the rain before it poured down to hide your tears from the world as you walked back to your living quarters. 

The rain not only helped you, but it helped Reiner as well. His thoughts of you ran rampant during the dinner with his family and when he has said too much about the situation on the island, the wind blew the window open. Allowing him to be excused from the conversation. He was home, but it didn’t feel like it. Your voice rang through his head once more as he recalled the incident from earlier today. He could’ve sworn it was your voice that called out to him, not his mother. Not only that, he thought he saw your h/c hair flowing through the wind, just like the night you both made love to one another. Or so he hoped it was you. Brushing the thought away he excused himself from the dinner table, to lay in bed. Once there, all he could think about was you, and if you were still alive. He imagined himself on one knee, asking you to start a family with him. His mind wandered to what his children would look like and who they would take after. Would they look like him with your h/c hair or like you but with his blonde hair.

The more he thinks about you, the worse the pain in his chest becomes. He was sobbing uncontrollably with the thoughts of what could have been. Biting into his fist to hold in his cries, his face turned red from the lack of oxygen. He formed a fist with his other hand and started beating on his chest, hoping that the pain would lessen. He knows the pain would never fully go away, you've made your way into his heart and created a home there. He'll never be the same again after losing and betraying you. A part of him will always be lost. A knock on his door brought him back to his senses as he wiped away his tears. Turning away from the door, he pretended to be asleep for whoever was checking on him tonight. 

\---

You wandered the streets the next day, hoping you would run into him. It would take a miracle for that to happen and silently prayed to whatever Gods were listening. You looked up at the beaming sky, hand shielding your eyes away from the sun when the wind picked up and blew your flimsy scarf away. Chasing it down the street, it landed at the feet of some stranger. Bending down to pick it up, you apologized for your actions and wiped the dirt away muttering to yourself about how shitty the wind has been to you lately. 

“Y/N?” You flinched as you heard a voice that sounded just like Reiner's. Slowly you straightened up before looking up into the man that was standing in front of you. Your chest was rising and falling like the tide as you forced yourself to look up at him. Hazel colored eyes met your e/c ones, which were filled to the brim with unshed tears. He looked at you in disbelief as he staggered towards you. 

“Reiner?” Your voice strained from holding in your cry. “Is that you?”

He nodded as your hand found his cheek. Feeling how hollow and rough his cheeks have become, you let out a sob as your other hand reached up rubbing his other cheek. You were now openly crying in front of him as your thumb and fingers explored his face. “You’ve gotten so skinny”, you choked out. 

He chuckled, which allowed the tears to drip down his face. He ran his fingers through your hair before resting it on your cheek. Leaning into his touch you let one hand down to hold onto his.

“I missed you. I’ve missed you so much. There wasn’t a day where I didn’t think about you Y/N. The thought of you has kept me alive”, he said crying while his forehead dips down to touch yours. He took in your scent greedily before tasting your lips. The kiss was breathtaking, deep and beautiful. He couldn’t care less who was watching because at this moment he was home. Kissing you felt like home, and he didn’t want to leave. His hands trailed down to your shoulders, gently squeezing them before continuing down towards your back to pull you into him. 

“I miss you too, Reiner”, you said as you broke the kiss. People were muttering around the both of you before Reiner looked up and noticed a crowd starting to form. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing your hand and running away from the crowd. The feeling of familiarity hits you as the memory of the last night you two were together hits you. Your cheeks heated at the thought of you two together. You admired his back, hair and hand as he pulled you away from the public. He would occasionally steal glances of you, making sure that you were still there. His fingers intertwined with yours reminding you that you belonged with him. 

He took you into an alleyway that cut through to the other side of the building. Rummaging into his pocket he pulled out a key before pulling you towards a door to unlock it. The both of you barely made it through the door when you heard people screaming for the vice commander. He closed the shutters and windows, hiding the both of you from the world. He walked over to the table before lighting a match to light his lamp. The soft glow from the oil lamp lit his face as he studied your face slowly while taking his jacket off. 

You looked around the room, noticing that it was plain and simple. Nothing catches your attention except for a crumpled picture of you from back when you were just a cadet. Walking over towards the picture, you lifted it up and examined it. It looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment. It’s been opened and folded back multiple times that you could literally see through the lines. The picture was hanging by a thread, literally. 

“Be careful with that, please”, he said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“How often do you usually take this with you?”

“Everyday. I looked at it everyday when I was out on the field. When I thought I was about to die, I would look at your picture. I wanted your face to be the only thing on my mind when I go”.

Putting the picture back down gently, you walked over to him in long strides before jumping onto him. He caught you by the waist as you wrap your legs around him. His hands travelled down to your thighs to better support you before both your lips clashed onto one another. 

Your hands travelled up from his neck, to his cheeks and into his hair. Gently massaging his scalp, you deepened the kiss as he groans into your mouth. Your tongues danced in a familiar rhythm with one another. Your body felt hot and you moaned when he squeezed your cheeks. The two of you were losing yourselves within one another. 

His legs wobbled as he made his way towards the bed. Gently, without breaking the kiss, he sets you down as you reach up and fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Your fingers shake with excitement and nervousness of what's to come. His hands travelled up from your calf, down to your thighs as it slips into your dress to squeeze you. As one hand inches towards your sex, the other travels up, lifting your dress along the way. 

His touch brought you back to life, his warmth melting away the walls you've built over the years. His hand found your sex and palmed you through the flimsy cloth and you wantonly moaned into his mouth. You were down to the last button when he rips it apart, unable to hold it in any longer. Your dress was pulled away from you, leaving you in your bra and undies.

He looked at you, admiring your body and how it changed. You've become toned with scars to show it. He traces the scar on your belly with his index finger, making your breath hitch with desire. His mouth then kisses the scar on your chest and arms until it makes its way to the scar on your neck. He licked it, slowly, making sure you feel the burn his tongue created.

Your hands traveled down his chest to his stomach. His weight loss was more prominent now and you could tell that all the muscle he had was gone. You felt sorry for Reiner and for what he has to go through alone. You wished you had been there to help him cope with his inner self. You wanted him to know that despite what he did, you still cared for him and nothing can change that. 

Stopping at the sweet spot on your neck, he suckled on it leaving you with his mark once again. His fingers hook onto the hem of your panty and slowly pulls them off you. Once its off, he trails his fingers back up towards your sex, grazing your skin and lighting them on fire. You've missed his touch and you've missed him. How you even survived without him was a miracle. 

He enjoyed watching you squirm beneath him. He especially loves it when his fingers enter you and you arched your back to welcome him. Slowly, he pumps in and out of you. Your hand found his belt, unbuckling it for him while he sucks your breast through your thin laced bra. Your mind clouded with lust as his tongue continues to swirl around your peak. Noticing you struggle to pull the belt off him, he proceeds to pull away from your mound, grazing his teeth along the way. 

He stood on his knees and you can see the tent that built from his arousal. He puts a show on for you, slowly unzipping his trousers before climbing off the bed taking both his underwear and trousers off. He stroked for you while he eyed you from the head to your toes. You can see the pearl bead glistening as the light perfectly captured it.

Sitting up on your knees, you unhooked your bra and let it drop to the floor. Grabbing him by the thigh, you pulled him closer towards you. Your hand replaced his as you slowly moved it up and down his shaft. Looking up at him with lust in your eyes, you licked the bead from his tip. Groaning, he wraps your hair around his fist. You suck the tip into your mouth, grazing your teeth on it. His hips bucked with need, pushing himself further into you. You licked the underside of him while giving his balls a gentle squeeze. He moaned and pushed your head down further until you gagged. He pulled out of your mouth, with apologetic eyes as he pushed you back down onto your back. 

Your fingers find its way towards your clit, rubbing small tiny circles before disappearing down inside you. Your free hand finds your breast as you massage them with passion and vigor. Eyes closed, head back you imagine him touching your body. Your legs squeezed together as you got closer but before you could finish, the bed dips and his tongue replaced your fingers. 

You shuddered at the contact and how good it made you feel, his tongue putting just the right amount of pressure before sucking on your clit. You fisted the sheets with one hand while grabbing a hold of his hair with the other. White flooded your vision as you came with him still sucking on your sensitive nub. 

You grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up to you before kissing his jaw and his neck. Flipping him onto his back, you straddled him. Grinding on him, his dick separated your folds sending waves of pleasure throughout your body as his tip hit your clit with each thrust. You put your hands on his chest for leverage as your hips began to pick up speed. He lifted his hands to place them onto your hip to lift you before angling his tip to your opening. Slowly he pushed you down on it. 

The burn from stretching your cunt caused you to groan. “You’re so tight Y/N”, he grunted before slowly moving his hips. The pleasure hits you hard as he pushes himself deeper into you, hitting your g-spot making you moan. Your body shiver with need and your hips involuntarily moved on their own. You rode him like you would a horse going to war, fast and steady. You wanted more, you were greedy for his touch and you wanted to feel him everywhere. You grabbed his hand that was on your hips and pressed them against your breast. His thumb and forefinger played with your nipple, tugging and pinching it. You picked up your pace, feeling the warmth spreading all over your body creating goosebumps all around. 

You leaned down pressing your forehead against his while staring into his eyes. You never realized how much he was hurting until this moment. You can see the guilt and hurt in his eyes, he was sorry for leaving you behind and doing what he did. He didn't have an excuse, he just broke. He couldn't recognize himself anymore but the only thing he knew was you. The firm and gentle way of touching was his apology. Your walls clenched around him as you near your end and he moaned, never wanting to break eye contact with you. You can tell he was getting closer when his breathing was becoming more labored but before he could finish, he flipped the both of you over. 

You were now on your back and Reiner’s body was pressed closely against yours. You can feel his heart drum through his chest and vibrated onto yours. Slowly, he began moving again. His hands found yours and locked his fingers in between yours before sliding them up above your head. He looked at you, searching for the missing piece of him and once he did, his movements became fervent and wild with need. You felt guilt wash up upon as the realization of what you were about to do hits you. Tears started streaming down your face, as you realized that this might really be the last time you'll be with one another again. 

“Live for me Reiner”, you said breathlessly. “You have to live no matter what”. 

He stopped moving his hips, shocked that you would tell him that. He recalled how he almost took his own life today, and if he had done it, the two of you wouldn’t be here making love to one another. Guilt washed over him again as he thought about how he almost hurt you again. Slowly he starts moving his hips again, with the motive to pleasure and live for you. He pounded his apology into you, going harder and deeper than before. He wanted you to know that he was sorry for betraying you, for almost taking his life and even possibly for what will happen in the future. 

His fingers tighten against yours as your walls start to clench around him, informing him that you were close. He picks up his pace and groans as you clenched down on him, sending him and you into a state of euphoria. Letting go of your hands, he shoves his arms underneath you while you wrapped your arms and legs around him. He continues rocking his hips as your pussy milks him out of his orgasm. 

He lays down on his side, with you still attached to him as he peppered kisses down your face, jaw and neck. You burrowed your face into his neck inhaling him in, making it stick to memory. You never want to forget him and how he made you feel even though your love story is a tragic one. 

He pulls away so that you’re looking at him and whispers three words that you never expected. “I love you”. His cheeks wet with tears as he said it over and over again. The wave of guilt hit you again, this time harder than before. Yes, you love him but at the same time you were a soldier and had a duty to accomplish. With that said you didn’t know what to say or do anymore. You feel your morals slowly crumbling down as you fight with your inner consciousness that's telling you to do the right thing. Which is to leave him and finish your mission. You sobbed at your inability to say it back to him at the moment. You wanted to give him the reply that he wants but you couldn’t. Instead he just nods at you, understanding the inner turmoil you’re going through. 

“It’s okay if you can’t say it, I can tell that you do. The way you look at me tells it all. I’ll always remain by your side Y/N, no matter what happens and I will live only for you”, he said while stroking your hair, which eased your anxiety. 

His dick twitched inside you starting the fire within you again. He slowly begins moving inside of you while pulling you closer towards him. It didn’t take long before the both of you came again, the emotions you felt for one another was overwhelming and it was enough to drive the both of you to the edge. 

The both of you spent the whole day, evening and night worshipping one another, stopping only to eat or drink. Sleep eventually took a hold of the two of you only for you to be woken up by Reiner groaning and twitching in his sleep. You tighten your hold on him and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. His groaning and twitching eased down as you ran your fingers through his hair, then down to his chest. You sat up with your chest still against him as you admired his sleeping form. Rubbing your hands on his chest that rose up and down with his breathing, down to his cut abdominal muscles and finally trailing back up to touch his face. He even manages to frown while he sleeps. Rubbing your fingers in between his brow, his frown lessened. A smile crept onto his lips as you feel his grip around you tightened. He was beautiful and damaged, that much you know. Leaning down, you gave him a kiss on the lips before planting one on each cheek and forehead. 

“I love you Reiner Braun”, you whispered. You waited in bed for Reiner to fall back into a deep slumber before leaving for the night. There was a plan to end all things and you had a role to play. No matter how much you care and love for Reiner, you would never abandon your duty. Grabbing his hand, you gently pulled it up to your lips placing a gentle kiss. The Reiner that you knew, that everyone knew was still there and you silently hope that he makes the right choice on who he sides with. 

He woke up the next morning to find that your presence was nowhere to be found. The bed was only filled with his warmth indicating that you were long gone. He grabbed onto the pillow and inhaled your scent that still lingered. The room smelt like the both of you, evident that yesterday wasn’t a dream to him. He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands before getting up to get on with his day. He met the others at the festival and even though he’s physically present his mind wasn’t. It wandered to the thoughts of you, and what he wanted out of life. If he really was a loyal warrior, he would've already informed his comrades of your presence. Yet he couldn’t because he understood what had to be done but was always too afraid to admit it. 

Watching the kids enjoy life, he finally realized what he wanted. What he wanted was a family with you. The smiles on their faces reminded him of yours, and their laughter brought upon a memory of how he used to make you laugh.

“I feel like something big is about to happen”, Gabi said. He smiled and welcomed the change that was about to come. He was scared, sure, but if it brought the opportunity to protect you, he would jump at that chance.  
\----

Time flew as the night arrived. You watched from your post as Falco took Reiner to meet Eren into the room underground. A single tear streamed down your face and you silently prayed to the Gods that were listening that Reiner would be alright. You couldn’t help but feel as if he might felt that you used him or betrayed him. You gripped the shirt as your chest tightened from the anxiety of what’s to come. Your breath hitched as you saw Eren in titan form and hope that Reiner had managed to get out unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you all would like another sequel! Hopefully one with a happy ending!


	3. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fill in some holes before Reiner and Y/N have another moment again! I hope you enjoy!

Chaos erupted in the air as you played your role as a soldier. You felt sick to your stomach even though you haven’t done anything. There was so much death around you and it brought you back to the time you saw your family slaughtered and eaten by titans. It was a distant memory that was slowly fading until today. The innocent bodies of the dead laid scattered, crushed by the flying debris. Little children were flattened like insects, and trampled on like dirt on the streets. The sight brought back the fight in you but the flame was slowly dimming away. You were burnt out and you can feel yourself waver with every kill. 

You flew from one roof to the other, placing the lights as instructed and killing the Marleyan Army when needed. You jumped onto a roof only to find that there were three men standing with their rifles pointed at you. You aimed your grapple at the door behind them before slicing their throats in a swift motion. You liked the new technology of having to shoot your enemies down from a distance but really you love the adrenaline you get when you’re up close with death. You met up with Jean before both Sasha and Connie arrived with their report. Everything was all set into place, now all you had to do was survive. 

Looking at all the chaos, your mind couldn't help but wonder where Reiner was at the moment. You notice the other titans fighting with Eren but wasn’t Reiner closer to Eren. Different scenarios of what happened to him while he was alone with Eren caused bile to race up your throat. Was he safe? Is he injured? Does he blame you for the events that are occuring now? Negative thoughts ran rampant through your mind but you shook it off because now isn’t the time to be thinking about the what ifs. A loud roar interrupted your thoughts, causing you to turn your head towards the direction of the sound. 

Reiner in his titan form was fighting with Eren. Even in his titan form, you can tell he was exhausted. You could feel the emotions radiating off of both of them. Reiner was done and if death was knocking, he'd opened his door to them. You frowned at the thought that he might leave you one day. You walked in the direction of the two titan, only to be stopped by the edge of the rooftop. You watched them as they talked with fierce emotions through their fists when the sound of your escape made its entrance. 

Turning around you saw Jean ordering the others to get onto the blimp. One by one they zipped up towards the moving oval. You looked up and then back down towards Reiner’s titan form. You raised your hand only to hesitate when it was time to pull the trigger for the grapple. It was now or never. You could get onto that blimp and never see Reiner again or stay here and be killed by their army. You squeezed your eyes shut as if thinking before making your decision when Jean called your name. You snapped out of your hesitation and pulled onto the button that allowed the grapple to hook onto the blimp. No matter how much you wanted to stay here with Reiner, you know deep down in your heart you couldn't. The thought of leaving him behind this way hurt more than being stabbed or shot. But you knew that if the two of you were meant to be, you’d find your way to one another again. That you were sure of. 

Zipping up into the blimp, you looked down staring at the two titan fighting. You watched as Eren threw blow after blow. Your heart clenched at the sight. Reiner looked like he was faltering but he wasn't giving up. You stood at the entrance, watching the two and felt Reiner’s pain build within you until you couldn't take it anymore. You jumped out and maneuvered your way towards them. Swinging in between the two, you gave Reiner one last look of farewell before flying up and over Eren's head to cut him out from the nape of his titan’s neck. Pulling him out, you aimed for the blimp and made your way towards it with Mikasa following closely behind. 

The three of you climbed aboard before Eren pushed you against the wall heaving with anger as his chest rose up and down rapidly.

"What was that?" He gritted out with his teeth clenched. "Why did you pull me out?" 

"Because you were losing yourself Eren. You did me a favor when I lost myself four years ago, consider it as my thanks''. It was true, Eren stopped you from trying to kill yourself by opening himself up to you. The both of you got closer and you started to even consider him as family. He has hinted his feelings for you multiple times but you played it off as being oblivious. Your heart wasn’t with Eren, it was with Reiner and even if you wanted to return his feelings, you just couldn’t. Reiner is your other half and you can feel it in your bones. Reiner couldn’t be replaced. You placed your hand on Eren’s chest gently before pushing him back only for him to grab you by the arm and pull you into the other room where you were met with Hange, Levi, and Zeke. 

"Our plan could've failed because of your little stunt", he said looking down on you, forcing you to crank your neck up at him. You scoffed at his statement, never breaking eye contact with him. 

"It was a failure from the start, Eren. Innocent people died, children died Eren!! We could've kept casualties to a minimum but because of your hot head, there were more deaths than we wanted". He glared daggers into your soul and you almost stepped back, submitting to him. 

"You're only pissed because we didn't include Reiner into this plan”, you flinched at the name. Why would he bring up Reiner? “What?” He scoffed before continuing, “ You think I wouldn’t know about the touching reunion the two of you had last night?". He gave you a sly grin before turning his back to you and finding his way onto the bench. The door creaked open with two kids in front of Mikasa and Armin who looked like they had just seen a ghost. 

“These two just killed Sasha!" Connie busted in from behind them. 

Your chest tightened at the news and felt your face get hot. Sasha was your best friend, she was like your sister, she was family. Your vision blurred as tears pricked your eyes and you staggered backwards. Rough hands caught you by the shoulders before they slid down above your elbow giving them a tight squeeze. You looked up to see sadness in his eyes but his response was different from his reaction. He laughed like a maniacal idiot causing everyone’s eyes to widen with shock. While everyone stared at him with disbelief, you looked at him with comfort in your eyes. His eyes held yours a little while longer before he let go of you to sit back down onto the bench. Still laughing. You walked over to where Sasha was and sat next to her lifeless body. Your body trembled as you cried to the point you couldn’t breath anymore. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you began talking to her about the night you spent with Reiner. If she were still alive at this moment, she would have given you a playful grin and poked at your sides until you tell her everything that the two of you did. She’s always known about you and Reiner. She was the one who told you that if you were meant to be with someone, life would always find a way to make it work. And then she would joke about being an aunt, which would always make you laugh. You laughed at the memory of her as you put your head onto your knees, thinking of a world where you wouldn’t have to lose the people you love in this way. 

________

One Month Later. 

You woke up to the feeling of motion sickness and the sudden urge to vomit all of your dinner out. Running to the bathroom, you were able to catch your bodily fluids in your hands before they spilled all over the sink. You heaved and heaved until nothing would come out of you. Looking up, you stared at your reflection. Your eyes empty and tired as if all life had been sucked out of you. You cleaned up the sink as best you could before hopping into the shower to wash out the gunk that was sticking to your chin, neck and chest. The feeling of warm water takes you to a place where the sun beats down on you and you could smell the sea. Your friends, alive and dead, were there laughing at some stupid joke Jean said to impress the girls. 

“Oi Y/N! I need you to escort me to see Oyankopon”, Hange blurted out from your room. “And why does it smell like something died here? PeeeeUUUU! It stinks”. 

You stepped out of the shower as you saw her waving her hands around trying to fan away the smell of vomit. You chuckled and walked towards your closet naked before grabbing a towel to dry yourself off. You didn’t care that she saw you naked, you’ve all seen each other naked to the point that it’s just another body at this point. There was nothing to be shy about, especially after seeing multiple giant naked titan ass running around. 

“Why do you need me? You know I’m not into a threesome”, you joked. “Besides I know that you’re full of cobwebs, I can practically see them when you sit with your legs spread”. She marched up towards you and trapped you between her hands and the closet door before snickering. The both of you busted into laughter at the truth of Hange’s sex life. 

“True, but you know I don’t have time to be thinking about those things. We’re leaving as soon as you get dressed”. Her face went back into work mode as she walked towards the door. You quickly put on your uniform and followed Hange out the door. 

When you got there, the three of you had tea and talked about why Eren decided to go rogue. You were questioned too since you and Eren had gotten close over the four years, but in all honesty you couldn’t answer. You know that Eren was dealing with something, but you never asked. He was always too busy trying to cheer you up and now that you look back on it you felt bad. You feel sorry and now it’s too late. Suddenly Hange and Oyankopon got up which broke you out of your thought process. You hurriedly got out of the chair and chased after them. 

You met everyone at HQ before setting out to go to Niccolo’s restaurant to try and get more of your questions answered. You walked with them while your head was in your own little world. If only you had time then maybe, maybe everything would be able to slow down and fix itself. Everything is happening too fast and no one is able to catch up. 

“Why would you fall for an Eldian devil?!” a childlike voice sounded from the other room. You walked over to the door and watched as the girl who shot Sasha was yelling at Niccolo. You shook your head and turned back around to warn the others about the scene that was unfolding. You walked out behind them and took in the scene. Sasha’s parents were there and even the orphan children they took in were there too. The tension in the air was thick. You could feel everyone’s emotions. Sadness over their daughter’s death. Rage, from the lover who wants his partner avenged. And finally, betrayal, from the one who trusted only to be stabbed in the back. Your eyes shifted onto the floor and noticed the boy that she was with was now laying down on the floor covered in blood and wine. The smell of the wine made you gagged. You covered your mouth with your hands and walked out to the other room as Hange looked at you with curiosity. 

You sat down on the chair and took a deep breath in before exhaling it out. It wasn’t even a minute that you were alone when Mikasa and Armin walked in with the girl. She looked nervous and disheveled but mostly confused.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” She asked while keeping her eyes fixated on the table. you got up to grab a clothed napkin from the counter and then walked back over to her. Pouring a glass of water and you then dipped the cloth into the glass. With the cloth wet, you used it to clean her face from the splattered wine. Wiping the wine from her face you noticed that some got onto her hair, dipping the cloth into the glass once more and bringing the wet cloth over to her hair, cleaning it the best you can. You pulled her hair out of her ponytail and brushed your fingers through it.

“What’s your name?” You asked, not answering her question. You began pulling her hair back into a ponytail while using the tips of your fingers as a hair brush, making sure that there were no loose strands before tying it back up again. 

“Gabi”. You pulled the chair next to her out before taking your seat. 

“Well, Gabi, I didn’t kill you because I know Reiner would be mad at me if I did that. We were close you know”. Blushing at the thought of Reiner, Gabi turned to look at you. Your eyes sparkled at the thought of him, your smile wide as your heart beat with the thought of him. 

“No, don’t tell me that you and Reiner….” Gabi shook her head no aggressively that you thought it might fall off her shoulders and fly up into the sky. You grabbed her cheeks, one hand on each side before pouting and nodding your head up and down. 

“I’m not as bad as you think I am. Think about it, your cousin fell for me!” You joked pinching her cheeks. 

The door swung open and you stood up at the sight of Eren. “There you go again talking about that piece of shit”, Eren grumbled. 

You saw Gabi tense at Eren calling him a piece of shit. You put your hand onto her shoulders to calm her down, which she did. 

“You’re coming with me Y/N, you’re vital to my plan”.

“Eren why do you need her?” Mikasa interjected. 

“It’s none of your business Mikasa. Do you know the reason why you’re so protective of me is because of your genetics? It’s in your blood to become a guard dog, that’s why you can’t say no to me”. His voice held no emotion as he stared Mikasa down. Her eyes welled up in tears as Armin rushed to punch Eren only for Mikasa to hold him down. 

“See, I told you. You were bred for this, weren’t you? I’ve always hated you Mikasa”. Mikasa gasped and you watched as her entire world crumbled before her. She didn’t have to say it, we can all see it. The way her lips quivered from holding in a cry and her body now trembling from the pain of heartbreak. 

Armin launched himself at Eren while the both of them fought. Armin fell to the ground with Eren on top of him, punching him to a bloody pulp. You walked over towards Eren and pulled him off of Armin. 

“I’ll go, just leave them alone”. You pleaded. You were tired of everything, the fighting, the war, the distance that was created with your friends. You wanted it all gone and if you could somehow end this thing, you’d be willing to sacrifice yourself for it. 

Eren turned his head back to look at you. Your head leaned onto his back with your arms still wrapped tight around him as if afraid that once you let go, he’ll beat Armin to a pulp once more. You felt his body relaxed in your arms. Once you’ve let go of him, he walked towards the door while you stared back at Armin, Mikasa and Gabi before giving them a nod. 

They nodded back as if knowing that your path would meet once again. 

“Gag her and bind her hands. She’s coming with me”. Eren instructed and two men walked over to put a rope wrapped in cloth into your mouth and bind your hands.  
_____

You were shoved aggressively into a chair while Eren dismissed the two henchmen. Your eyes met his as he slowly prowled his way towards you. 

“You know, my brother wants to euthanize all the subjects of Ymir? And you know what I think about it?” You shook your head no. “I think it’s stupid. Instead, I’m going to do what I want. Don’t let yourself be bound to anybody Y/N. It’s not worth it”. He looked down at his feet with a look you couldn’t place. He was technically government property and was used as a weapon but he did it because he wanted to. You cracked your brain as to what he’s planning but coming up short. You sighed in frustration as you tried to sympathize with him. You tried moving your mouth to talk but you couldn’t. Instead your words came out mumbled. 

Eren looked up at you laughing before kneeling down to pull the gag out of your mouth. As soon as it came off you moved your mouth up and down groaning from the pain. He looked into your eyes searching for the answer you couldn’t give him. His eyebrows came together as he stroked your cheeks. You can feel his love through his touch. His eyes banked with heat, waiting for you to move next but you couldn’t. You were frozen, too mesmerized to move. Your breath came out a little shaky, as if you’ve been holding it back. But in all realness, the situation was a little too much for you. Have you thought about kissing Eren? Yes. Would you do it? Maybe. Would you sleep with him? Hell no. But you didn’t know what to do at the moment. Your mind clouded from the soft expression he gave you. You didn’t have it in you to pry your eyes away from his, you couldn’t. You haven’t seen this side of Eren in a while.

His eyes drifted down your face and were now locked onto your lips. He then moves his head forward leaning into you and getting close enough to where you can feel his breath fan your lips. His nose touched yours and you let it. His eyelids were half closed as he made his way towards your lips. You felt the softness of his lips touch yours but you didn’t move. You didn’t lean into it until his hand snaked to the back of your neck trapping you there. You inhaled his scent which has a woody musk mixed in with citrus and nutmeg. His smell invigorates you as you open your mouth, inviting him to dance with your tongue. Your bound hands grab onto his shirt as he deepens the kiss before slowly pulling away. His nose plays with yours before he completely pulls back from you, wiping the mixed saliva with the back of his hand. He stood up and walked towards the window looking out. 

You sat there confused as to what just happened. You never felt anything on a deeper level for Eren. You’ve always seen him as a friend but friends don’t kiss that way. It was different from a kiss with Reiner. Reiner’s kiss was earth shattering but Eren’s was heart wrenching. Your fingers mindlessly brushed over your lips as you stared at his back. He turned his head to the side, his eye caught your actions. You blushed, putting your hands down before he turned around to walk towards you. Your heart thundered at what he might do next but all he did was pull you up by your hands.

You were pulled into a hallway that looked like the prisoner's quarters and suddenly were shoved into one. You noticed that Gabi sitting on the floor. And rushed towards her, checking her for injuries. Which left her babbled as to why you'd do worry about her. You knew she killed Sasha but yet you couldn't bring yourself to hate Gabi. If anything you felt sorry for her, even after everything she did. You brushed your fingers over one cheek when the sound of someone choking on their own blood captured both your attention. The guard that walked with you and Eren was now writhing on the floor, living his last breath. A pistol was pointed at Eren by a petite lady in a scout uniform. 

“Pieck”, Gabi shouted. You pulled her back as Pieck, according to Gabi, told her to grab for the rifle. Gabi hesitated until Pieck yelled at her once more. You watched her as she made her way towards the bloody rifle and you gagged from the smell of iron. You looked at the body and back to the bloody rifle before gagging once more, this time you got up and ran towards the corner of the room throwing whatever still remained in your stomach up. 

You stood on shaking legs as you wiped the corners of your mouth with the back of your hand. Twice in one day today had you thrown up. Were you sick? You missed the conversation between Eren and Pieck as Gabi stared at the both of them with a horrified expression. Eren finally made his way towards you before grabbing you by the crook of your elbow. 

“You’re not pregnant are you?” He asked. You flinched at the word. Pregnant? No, it wasn’t possible and even if you were, it would still be too early to tell. 

“There’s no way… I don’t think that I am”. You stared at him horrified at the thought of you possibly pregnant. 

“Good, I rather have Reiner mourn over one person and not two”. Pieck’s eyes widened in shock as she put the two together. Eren pulled you as he followed Pieck up to the rooftop. Eren placed you towards the exit and had two of his Yeagerist watch you for any signs of escape. You watched as he walked over to Pieck when the ground started to shake and the Jaw titan came up. Pieck cut her chained hand and jumped over the edge with Gabi. You ran towards a knife that must’ve fallen from somebody’s hand before getting crushed by the Jaw titan. You made quick work of cutting the rope from your wrists before Eren jumped off the roof, shifting into a titan. With one last cut, the rope fell to the ground as you rubbed your wrists with your hands that were now chaffed from the rope. You made a run for the door when Eren captures you. Your entire body is engulfed by his titan hand, with only your head sticking out. 

Looking up you see a flash as Reiner’s titan form descended from the sky. You held your breath as Eren made his way towards Reiner. He raised the hand that you were in as if going in for a punch. You felt his grip tightened and you yelped out. Reiner’s eyes made its way to his fist and noticed you there, struggling to break free only for Eren to tighten it again. 

Eren brought you closer to his mouth, and this is where you thought your end was. His tongue snaked out instead, licking your face. You can see Reiner getting agitated by the way his fist and jaw clenched. Eren opened up his fist and grabbed you by the ankle. He dangled you in front of him letting your shirt slide down exposing your bra. You yelled as you tried to pull yourself up only for Eren to turn you to face him. His tongue jutted out once more, making its way to lick your exposed belly and bra. His eyes never leaving Reiner's. You winced at the contact which only made Reiner roar in anger. This was what Eren wanted. To rile him up and piss him off, and he has achieved it. He wanted to show Reiner that whenever he's gone and out of your life, he was there picking up the broken pieces he left behind. He wanted to show him that he could be there for you and that Reiner doesn't deserve you. 

Reiner screamed before charging towards the both of you and Eren tossed you into the air. You screamed at the fact that you were falling back down with nothing to cushion your landing. You closed your eyes, ready to meet death when Reiner caught you and gently put you down. You gave him a quick nod before you ran towards the weapons room when Zeke decided to show his appearance. The Beast Titan towered over the wall as he threw debris of rocks in our direction. 

Running as fast as you can towards the weapons, you were stopped by a group of Marleyan Soldiers pointing their guns at you. You charged forward, never afraid of getting shot at. You got down and swiped the legs from under a soldier before stealing his weapon and shooting him in the face. Then you used the butt of the rifle to knock teeth out of another Marleyan before letting him meet his maker. The last soldier screamed as he charged towards, you aimed, pulled the trigger and shot him down as you watched him fly back from the momentum. You made your way into the weapons room and put the put on the OMD-gear. Armed with your weapon and the OMD, you head back out towards the war zone slaughtering anybody in your way. You tried looking for your friends but there were too many things going on at once to even catch a sight of them. You decide to make your way to where Eren and Reiner are before Armin yells at you to help Eren get to Zeke. 

But before you could even get close, Zeke opened his mouth and almost everyone you knew turned into a titan. Your mouth opened and closed unable to comprehend what just happened. 

“The wine that the higher ranking officials drank was laced with Zeke’s spinal fluid, turning them into titans”, Armin explained. “Also we need to let Eren and Zeke touch one another, it’s the only way to stop the euthanization”. You nodded, acknowledging his orders.

You made your way closer to Eren when you hear the Beast Titan say, “Falco, kill Reiner”. You felt your heart stop as your eyes darted towards where Reiner stood on his knees as Falco was gnawing on his nape. He looked as if he was ready to go, which angered you. He promised you that he was going to live and this is how he decides to keep his promise? No. It shouldn’t have to be this way. Why was it that death had to come in between everyone you loved? Was death the punishment for loving someone? Reiner wasn’t going to die, not like this. You changed your course and made your way towards him. 

“Reiner! Don’t you dare die on me!” You yelled from across the way. His head shot up before the jaw titan knocked Falco down and the man inside was eaten by him. You felt a sense of relief wash over you. “Reiner!” You yelled again. He groaned in response as you made your way to him as fast you could. He was like the light at the end of the tunnel and you couldn’t wait to get there. 

His hand reached out for you and you landed on it. He turned as he made his way towards Eren again before Gabi shot Eren’s head off his body and Zeke caught it with his hand. You gasped and your hands went to your mouth covering a silent scream. “Eren”, you whispered as a single tear slid down your cheek. You dropped to your knees as you were suddenly transported into a strange world with Eren’s voice in the back, basically telling us that anyone who isn’t on Paradis at this moment will die. 

The moment you were transported back, Reiner’s hardening crumbled and he no longer was the armored titan. He grabbed both you and Gabi before running away and a bright light flashed while the walls came down and colossal titans walked out of them. 

The three of you managed to get to an empty room safely. No one would find you here and you’d be safe for a while. Gabi brought bowls of fruits and a jug of water for all of you to munch on. You sat next to Reiner’s sleeping form and ran your fingers through his soft hair, smiling softly at the little grunts he made.

“I’m going to get Falco back”, Gabi gritted out. You got up and grabbed her by the shoulders to tell her not to go. But upon looking at her, you couldn’t say no. She was suffering at the idea that he’s not by her side and you can tell. You looked back at Reiner knowing how she must be feeling then back towards her, nodding in approval. 

“I’ll come find you when he’s done resting”, you assured her. 

“If you really are carrying his child, then know that your life matters more than mine at the moment. Don’t do anything stupid and please take good care of Reiner”. And with that she walked out the door. 

You stood up to look at the window and looked at the chaos happening outside. Making your way back down to Reiner, you thought about why Eren did what he did. It was because of time, and he was running out of it. 

I hope you know what you’re doing Eren.


	4. Healing

You watched as Reiner slept, as he slowly breathed in and out. He fidgets from either a bad dream or memory. Walking over to sit down next to him, you stroked his scalp with the tips of your fingers. A smile formed on your lips as you thought about the what ifs in life but that all went away when you heard footsteps outside the door. You grabbed onto the knife in your boot, ready to strike when you heard a familiar voice. Recognizing the voice, you got up and opened the door to see one of your comrades holding a rifle to your face. 

“I know you’re harboring the armored titan Y/N. I saw that Marleyan kid walk in here with two other people and only one person came out of this room all day”. 

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure it’s just me in here”, you answered without any hesitation. 

“I’m sure of it! I saw it with my own two eyes!” He yelled at you as he slowly entered the room. “Ahh, there he is. If I shoot him right now, my spot with the Jaegerist faction will be secured”, he laughed. 

Before he could do anything, you pulled out the knife that was in your boot and stabbed him in the neck. Blood spurted out and streaked you red. You heard him gurgle “Why” before you kick him out the door making him fall back off the ledge. 

Your breathing ragged from killing one of your closest comrades. “I had to, I had to do it”, you told yourself. “He was going to kill Reiner and he was going to kill me. A-and, and the baby. Oh God, he was gonna kill the baby”. You muttered as you sobbed. 

Careful not to wake Reiner up, you walked over to the sink in the bathroom and looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes red and swollen from crying, and your face dirty with blood that was starting to crust over. Turning on the faucet, you ran your hands under the cold water and washed it vigorously. You tried washing away the sins of killing your comrades and the people who were forced to fight this war. You couldn’t help but get a little angry at the world and Eren for doing what he did. 

You understand why he wanted to do it, but this, this shouldn’t have been the way. You splashed your face with the cold water and scrubbed your face raw. You thought about Sasha and how she’s no longer here. Your heart clenched at the thought of her gone. Thinking about everyone else, you prayed that they were okay. You didn’t want to have to go through another death, especially with someone who you considered family.

You walked towards the window and saw steam in the distance that indicated the Rumbling were moving down towards Liberio. Thoughts of the people you met there flashed in your mind as you imagined their end. Your hand absent-mindedly touched your belly, as you thought about the little boy who stole to survive. If you didn’t want this for your child then you surely wouldn’t want this for anybody else. 

Baby, you thought. A smile appeared but quickly vanished when you thought about the future. Reiner only had about two more years left, give or take, and you didn’t know if you’d survive. Knowing yourself, you’d probably start something due to your beliefs. Living in a land ruled by a crazy dictator like Floch wasn’t on your bucket list. There’s only one thing you can do, kill them all and stop Eren from destroying the world. Because if there’s no hope left here in Paradis, there might be hope to start anew somewhere else. Or so you thought. 

Hope, all we can do now is hope. You walked over towards the chair to grab your jacket when Reiner’s groan halted your movements. “Y/N?” You turned around to see him sitting up. He looked more worn out than usual and it seemed he lost muscle mass as well. You walked over to sit next to him with your back against the wall. 

“How are you feeling?” You asked. 

“I’m okay, just tired”. There was silence that no one knew how to break. The both of you sat there staring at anything but each other. It felt like a decade before you decided to say anything back. 

“What do you think it’s like being a parent?” you asked. He looked at you and pondered before replying. 

“I think... I think that being a parent is a gift. Not everyone can be a parent, and a good one at that. Being a parent is full of confusion, happiness and fear. You never know what to expect. One moment they could be happy the next mad, and then sad. It’s a lot of emotions that sometimes we don’t even understand. Why do you ask?”

You put your hand on your belly before replying, “Because I’m scared, confused and happy at the moment”. You chuckled lightly as you watched the gears turning in his head. His eyes lit up as his hands made their way towards your cheeks. His eyes darted from yours to your belly then back to your eyes again. 

“Really?” He asked nervously. 

“Yes, really”, nodding as tears flooded your eyes.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. His eyes were happy, and there was finally a smile on his face. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen him genuinely happy. His hand dropped from your cheek to your belly and rubbed small circles with his thumbs. The circles became smaller and smaller until he was holding onto your waist tightly, sobbing. 

“I’m sorry Y/N. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t kicked down the wall that day, none of this would have happened”, he blubbered. You wiped his tears away and pulled him into a tight hug. His body trembled as he cried into your chest. Your hand patted his back, soothing him from the guilt he had to burden. 

“It would have happened eventually”, you sighed. “If it hadn’t happened in our lifetime, it would have happened in another’s”. You continued to pat his back as his crying started to let up. He left your chest, soaked with tears as he looked down at you. 

“Do you think we would have met?” His voice laced with sadness as if he already knew the answer to that question. 

Slowly, you shook your head no and looked down at your hands on your lap. It was the truth. If he hadn’t have knocked down the wall and killed your family, you wouldn’t have joined the Survey Corps and you would never have met him. You exhaled a shaky breath at that thought and felt his hands wrap around yours. 

“I was never loyal to Marley. My mother forced me into joining so that I could guarantee our status as a Marleyan if I became a Warrior. Truth be told, I was always hesitant. I only felt like I had to do these things because of my mother. And if I wasn’t born as an Eldian or in Liberio, I think I would have been a different person than who I am today”. He squeezed your hands before lifting it to his lips. “But if I had hesitated, I wouldn’t have met you and we wouldn’t be here today either. I guess there is good in the bad”. 

Giving him a small smile, you nodded and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around you. Hesitating, you knew you had to tell Reiner about Eren but you didn’t know how well he would take it. 

“Reiner”, you started. “Eren kissed me, before he started the rumbling”. You’d expect him to get mad and pull away from you but his expression remained stoic, neither angry or sad. He was indifferent. 

“I would’ve too, if I was Eren, we are the same in the end”. Confused as to what he meant you looked at him. His eyes full of melancholy regret as he stared into you, apologizing again.

“Look at me”, you said firmly. “You can’t live like this, you can’t keep blaming yourself for everything that you did. You thought it was the right thing to do at the moment. Now you know that it isn’t, you’ve learned from it. Take that lesson and grow with it Reiner. Like you said, there is good in the bad. You may have started this, but you can help end it”.

He sighed, scrunching his face up to cry when you decide to pull him into a kiss. You can feel his facial muscle relax into the kiss, and his tense shoulders ease. Breaking the kiss, you rested your forehead against his before laying down onto the makeshift bed on the floor. You patted your chest, inviting him to lay down with you and he readily accepts.With his head in the crook of your neck and arms wrapped around your body, the both of you succumb to much needed sleep. 

You woke up to small pecks of kisses all over your neck, jaw and cheek. His hand gives your shoulder a firm squeeze before slowly rubbing them up and down your arm. You turned around to face him, his nose touched yours as you pushed him onto his back. Your hand touched his chest, looking for his heart beat. You wanted to make sure that this was real and that you weren't dreaming. 

“Reiner, I don’t think this is a good idea. You’re not exactly in the best shape at the moment. I don’t want to hurt you”, you said with sleep still laced to your voice. 

He stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers, “You won’t hurt me, Y/N. In fact, I only want you if you want me”. He stared into your eyes as you felt him deep inside you. “So what do you want?”

The sight of him was enough to make your core clench with need. You wanted him no doubt, and you want him to erase the feel of Eren on your skin. You sat up and looked at him, hesitating on what to do next. His adam’s apple bobbed up and down with the need to feel you. You swallowed down whatever hesitation you had and pulled him up by the shirt. 

Your lips crushed against one another as you put your legs over his, straddling him. His hands slid up north from your back to the crook of your neck. His fingers gently wrapped around your neck, not enough to cut out your circulation but enough to let you know that you belong to him. His thumb angled your face so that it would fit perfectly with his as his fingers tangled into your hair. 

His fingers gently scrunch your hair, which tugged it causing your head to throw back. Your lips parted as he kissed his way down your chin and onto your neck. He stopped at the base of your collarbone before licking you all the way up your neck. The feel of his tongue sent shivers down your spine and you gasped as the heat left your skin. 

Your hips moved against his growing erection and he moaned into you. The vibration from his deep voice sends liquid pooling at your core. 

Your fingers thread his hair before locking with one another at the base of his neck. Looking into his eyes, you can feel the love radiating from him. The way his eyes light up from just looking at you and the way the corner of his lips curve into a slight smile was enough to tell you how much he needed and wanted you. The way he caressed your skin, soft and slow but gripping firmly when he feels like he's about to lose control. He was crazy for you and you were crazy for him. 

Your hands find their way under his shirt, exploring his chiseled chest and abs. Grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, you pulled it up and off him. You marvel at his naked chest with a slight sorrow as you remembered back to when he was more built than he is now. You worry for him and what might happen in the future. If there even is a future.

Sensing your mood change, he rubbed your cheeks as he asked you, “What’s wrong?”

You didn’t want to tell him that you were worried about his well being or how broken you were at the fact that he only has a couple of years left. If you truly were pregnant, it would mean he would only get to spend time with his child for a year, maybe less. You couldn’t help but break down into tears at the thought that he'll never be able to watch his child grow.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay”. Pulling you into him, he kissed your forehead making it known that he was there to take your pain away. But this particular pain couldn’t be taken away. 

“Reiner, I don’t want you to go”. 

“Go? I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here with you”. He planted a kiss on your forehead and onto both your cheeks before cupping them to look into your eyes. “I know I have only a couple of years left, but let’s make those last two years count okay?” 

You cried even more before nodding your head agreeing with him. You will cherish him and love him until his last dying breath. You can promise him that much. 

His lips find yours as he sucks on your bottom lip. His tongue snakes out, tasting you before you let him in to let your tongues dance with one another. His kiss was fire that ignited the need for you to be consumed by him. You wanted him to eat you alive until you couldn’t remember your name. You wanted him to take away your pain and leave you with only pleasure. A pleasure that leaves you wanting more like the air you breathe. 

As if the both of you were running out of time, you stripped out of your clothes and shoes, tossing them to the corner of the room as he worked on the buckle of his belt before removing his pants. You both sat on your heels, naked, just staring at one another. Your hand reaches out and meets his chest. Palm on one pec while the other finds its way onto his back. His hands find its way to your butt cheeks as he gives it a firm squeeze before pulling you up into him. Your legs were now over his, as you straddle him. He shifted his legs out from underneath you so that he’s now sitting in a more comfortable position. Your body knows that he’s close, since your core was dripping with the need to have him inside you. 

With one hand on your lower back and the other at the back of your neck, he leans in and claims your lips hungrily as if he’s been starved and you were his first meal. You moan into the kiss, spreading your legs further apart needing to feel him against you. His tip rubbed against your slit and you mewled wantonly. His breathing was getting uneven as he felt your slick arousal coat his dick. Slowly, he lifted you up so that your opening and his tip were aligned. Gasping and shivering with need, he slowly pushes you down onto him until he fully sheathed himself inside you. 

He groaned as you pushed yourself deeper into him, needing to feel more of him. You move your hips slowly as you feel your clit rub against him. Pleasure hits you all at once as you moan and wrap your arms around his neck. His tipped rubbed against your g-spot and you toss your head back, picking up your pace. 

“Reiner, you feel so good”, you moaned. “Ahh… Right there”.

His arms wrapped around you tightly. So tight it was as if you could feel yourself merge into him. He meets every single one of your thrusts with vigor and passion. It was slow but hard at the same time. You felt yourself near your climax, and he wasn't far behind. His dick grew in size and girth as he got close, his movements were starting to become sloppy. The way his dick stretches you was enough to make you fall over the edge and with one deep kiss you came. You screamed his name loud enough that the entire block could hear. Your walls clenched around him and you raked your nails down his back. The sensation brought him to euphoria and he came harder than he ever did before. 

The both of you rode out your high and collapsed next to each other. It was short but full of emotions that left you breathless with each touch. His fingers brushed your hair away from your face before combing it back a couple of times. He leaned in and gave you a heartfelt kiss before his hand landed onto your belly. 

“Marry me once this is all over Y/N. Please?” he begged. You can see that he’s holding back his tears before one slipped down his cheeks. “Even if I don’t have long, at least let me have you as my wife once in my life”. 

Your eyes wide with shock before giving him a fervent kiss, one that he’ll remember for the remainder of the time he has left in this world. “Is that a yes?” He asked. You kissed him again, nodding without breaking contact with him. 

This was the happiest you’ve ever been in your life. There was good in the bad after all, and you were glad you got to experience it. You broke the kiss to snuggle up to him. His warm body pulls you in like a moth to a flame. Your cold feet touched his warm ones as it thawed your icy feet upon contact. Nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck, you heard him chuckle lightly before giving you a kiss on the head. 

"I love you Y/N". 

"I love you too, Reiner". 

Your mind drifted to a world where titans never existed and the sun was always shining. You could see Reiner running in a field with two boys who each have a shade of blonde hair like Reiner and a little girl with (h/c) hair. They tackled him to the ground and tickled him to death. You haven't heard him laugh in such a long time which made you feel all tingly inside. You laughed as you watched them with pride when they decided to call you over. Running and giggling towards them, you decide to attack each kid and Reiner with a hug and kiss before pulling them all together into a tight squeeze. You closed your eyes as you felt the warmth of their love spreading across your entire body. You felt something grainy against your skin and shot your eyes open to find that they were turning into sand as they slowly dissipated in front of you.


	5. The Dream

“This is your dream? A family with the man that took your whole life from you? How pathetic”. A childlike voice said from a distance. The voice echoed in this dark space with a ground that felt like sand on the beach. 

“No, you’re wrong. It isn’t pathetic”, your voice quivered with the memories of your family. You knew that what has happened can never be brought back, but change can bring forth a different fate for the rest of humanity. You stood there, clenching your fists before saying anything, “He may have taken my family away but I was still able to live another life. It wasn’t the ideal life I wanted but it was still life”. There was thick silence in the air, darkness consumed you before stealing away your sense of direction. 

You spun around frantically looking for light, a sound, anything. You were only met with darkness, and felt it eating you from the inside. Crouching down onto the ground, you held your knees to your chest, you felt more alone than you have ever felt in years.That feeling of loneliness, the one where you believed that there was nothing left for you to live for was starting to surface again. You felt panic build inside and the ground rumbled along with your fear. You felt your airway constrict as if someone had put a rope around your neck and kicked the stool from underneath you. Your shaking hands made its way to your ears as you tried pushing it together, only to find your skull was in the way. You felt the walls of security and safety crumble as you squeezed your eyes shut, and for a moment everything went silent. An image of a smiling Reiner materialized, then of Eren, Jean, Hange, Levi and the rest of them.

Taking a deep breath, you thought of the people that you were with now, the ones that are out there fighting for the world, for change. Standing up with the strength of your fellow friends, both dead and alive, you started walking forward. “You’re not alone you know?” You heard shuffling in the distance and made your way towards it. “You think you’re alone and that everyone hates you but in reality we all care about you and understand you way more than you think. If you just take time to step back, you can see that there are people around you that love and have faith in you. You don’t have to suffer alone anymore, I’m here! We’re all here! Let’s share the burden together!” 

A silhouette appeared in your line of vision and you walked towards it. You whispered one last thing before putting your hand onto its right shoulder. “There’s another future and we can make that a reality, Eren”. White blurred your vision before your eyes adjusted as you saw a younger Eren and a little girl standing behind him. He looked scared but didn’t want to say anything. The little girl walked up next to him placing her hand onto his other shoulder before black consumed you. 

You heard your name being called before jolting up and panting like you had been chased by a titan. Your body sagged with heaviness as you looked around and saw a worried Reiner looking at you. 

“I think I know how to stop Eren”, you said excitedly. “We need to regroup with the others and stop him before he destroys the entire world”. Your stomach growled and the both of you looked at it. “Maybe after we get something to eat?” You scratched the back of your head while shrugging your shoulders which pulled a laugh from Reiner. His eyes lit up before pulling you into him, he rested his forehead on yours smiling as he looked deep into your eyes. “Yes, let’s get something for the both of you to eat”. He pulled back, kissing your forehead in the process before getting up to dress. 

_____

Dressed and ready to go, the both of you headed into town to find a tavern to eat at when you ran into Armin, Connie, Gabi and Falco. Gabi waved her hand up into the air before running towards Reiner and giving him a hug. She gave you a quick smile before you walked over towards Armin. 

“Well, this saves us the trouble of looking for the both of you”, Armin said in a joking manner. 

“Anything to protect those innocent little eyes of yours”, you joked. He looked at you a little clueless at your joke before taking his seat on the bench across from you. You started off by telling Armin the dream you had and how you think it could stop the Rumbling. It was just a theory that was based on the dream but for all you know, it could work. His eyes were wide with curiosity as he listened to what you have to say. He sat in silence contemplating on what you were planning on doing but in order to do that, you would need everyone. 

“If only Annie was still around”, you thought aloud. Suddenly Armin slammed the table and stood up as if he just had an epiphany. 

“She is! When Eren activated the Rumbling, all hardening was to cease which means that Annie would be out of the crystal by now. We have to go get her!” A loud burp was heard right next to Armin and everyone turned towards the sound. To your surprise the girl in the hood happened to look a lot like Annie. You squint your eyes a little more before realizing that it was her. It’s been four long years but you wouldn’t forget the face of the person who kicked your ass in training each day. 

“Holy shit, it’s you!” You exclaimed before standing up and pointing at Annie. She gulped down whatever food she had before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. You and Annie weren’t close but always had a mutual respect for one another. Afterall, she did kick your ass multiple times a day during your training years. 

Connie’s face contorted as he tried to focus on her features that were darkened by her hood. He stared at her a little too long before gasping out loud, shocked that the crystalized girl was no longer in a crystal cocoon and sitting was sitting in front of him. 

“Oh! You’re right it’s Annie!” Said Connie agreeing with you. The both of you looked at Armin then back at Annie before saying, “Well, this saves us the trouble of looking for you”.

Now that mostly everyone was together, you could finally get the plan in motion. You just needed Jean and Mikasa, and from what you heard, Jean was now Floch’s lackey and Mikasa was moping around trying to figure out her life. After the harsh words that Eren told Mikasa, she needed some time to reflect on who she is. She needed to know who she is without Eren, and in some sort of way, you could relate. You had to figure out how to live your life without Reiner and who you were without him. The pain for Mikasa was still raw but you know she'll get there eventually. 

You knew deep down that Jean wasn’t on Floch’s side and no matter how much Jean wants peace, he would never succumb to what Floch had become. Floch was growing into a dictator and he needed to be stopped. He wanted peace but to bring peace, he must eliminate the threat through violence and death. In order to stop him, both you and Armin discuss getting Jean back from the faction and the only way that Floch can be stopped is either through death or ending the Rumbling. After setting up a meeting point with Armin, you decided to split up but you weren’t hundred percent sure if your plans to get him back would work since the Jaegerist faction has multiplied and Floch probably has labeled all of you as an enemy. The group needed Levi and Hange and you were the only person in the group that knew where Levi is since Hange tells you everything. 

The two of you were close, not as close as you and Sasha, but close enough to trust one another with personal and government secrets. You couldn’t think of a world without your loud obnoxious friend. She may come off as if she’s fine to the world but with you, the mask she wears all day drops. She’s able to be herself and let go of some of those heavy burdens that she carries as a Commander. When Hange drank, talks of Erwin would surface and with the topic of Erwin, Levi would invite himself into the conversation. The both of them would talk about the past while you sat there listening to them. Sometimes, if they were talking passionately enough, a single tear drop could be seen. You admired and respected them both and hopefully to become like them one day. The three of you would meet up occasionally for some tea or just to drink every now and then. You’d never expect to be spending time with them in this way but glad you did. Looking back at it, you started to wonder if Eren thought that maybe you were spying on him since you spent quite a bit of your time with them. You shook those thoughts away and refocused onto the mission. 

“Do you know where they are at?” Armin asked. 

“I may know where Floch took Hange since she tells me everything”, you said reassuringly. “You guys get to Jean and Mikasa while I take the two kids and Reiner to look for Hange and Levi''. You said while looking at Annie, Armin and Connie. The three of them nodded at you before leaving.

Turning to look at Reiner, you noticed that he was wearing a pained expression. You didn’t even have to guess what was wrong, you already knew. The encounter with Annie brought up some painful memories of the past for him. He blamed himself for everything, including why Annie decided to crystalize herself. Sensing his grief, you walked over to him to give his hand a tight squeeze. 

“Don’t live in the past anymore”, you said smiling at him. He returned your gesture with a smile when Gabi decided to groan in disgust. 

“I can’t see you like this Reiner. It’s weird… but I’m happy for you”, she smiled. Falco looked at her with bright eyes before turning to Reiner to give him an approving smile. 

The four of you reached the stables and left with at least six horses with no complication. There was no one there since everyone was busy gathering in the plaza. It seemed that the public execution that Floch had just established for those who opposed the Rumbling were what kept everyone’s attention. Riding out of town towards the direction that Levi and hopefully Hange was at, the four of you ran into Pieck and who you assumed must be the commander of the Marleyan army. He raised his shotgun, ready to shoot at you when Reiner jumped off his horse and ran towards the commander. His hand reached for the barrel and pushed it up as a loud bang went off, indicating that a shot was fired. Luckily for you, the bullet went up instead of towards you. For a moment, you thought that everything was going to end. Gripping onto your belly, you let out a sigh of relief as you watched Reiner and his commander fought. 

“Reiner! You fucking traitor! I should’ve pointed my gun at you instead!” The commander yelled. Letting one hand drop to his holster, he was ready to pull out his pistol when Pieck emerged from the neck of the cart titan. 

“Stop!” She yelled. “We need them right now”. 

“Yes, indeed we do!” A familiar voice shot out from behind Pieck. You crane your neck to see Hange walking over towards the chaos when your eye caught the makeshift cart and horse pulling it. Squinting you could see something that looked like a body wrapped in the cart. Your heart sank as you thought that could be Levi’s dead body. 

“No, we do not need them Pieck!” The commander argued but before he could let another word out, Pieck interjected. 

“It’s the two of us against the lot of them. We could either join forces or we could die by their hand. I’m sure that we all have the same goal at this point, am I correct Hange? Reiner?” 

“That you are Pieck! We all have the same goal and that is to stop the Rumbling. And maybe after this, if you want to, you can go back to hating us again”, said Hange with her hands up to prove that she is not a threat. 

The commander grumbled before throwing his pride away and accepting the temporary alliance. You could tell he wasn’t happy about it but it was what needed to be done. He looked at the cart and back and Hange before raising his pistol aiming at her. This time Reiner grabbed him by the arm, pulling the pistol out of his hand. He then used his strength to push the commander face down onto the ground, searching him for any other weapons. 

“If you’re not a threat, then why is there a corpse in that cart!” He muffled out through the dirt. 

“Oi, idiot. Can a corpse talk?” A faint voice came from the cart. 

A weight lifted from your chest, letting you breathe with ease again as you realize that Levi was alive. Jumping off your horse you jogged over towards him, when you reached, he was covered in bandages from head to toe. The only thing visible was his left eye which made contact with yours.

“You gonna keep staring?”

“Sorry, I’m just shocked at the state that you’re in… What happened?” You asked as you thoroughly looked him over once more. 

“Zeke happened. I didn’t expect him to blow himself up and take me with it”, he said looking a little regretful and angry. He looked away as if reliving the moment he let his emotions get the best of him for him to end up here. You could tell he was upset but he would never tell. He was difficult to read to some but to you, it was like reading a book. His attitude reminds you of a teen going through puberty and you’ve spent a fair share of time around teen boys and their adjusting attitude through puberty. 

Brushing a piece of stray hair away from his eye, he finally turned to look at you. “I’m just glad that you are alive Levi”, you gave him a warm smile before walking back to talk to Hange. 

When Reiner watched your interaction with Levi, he felt a little proud of your kindness. He loved that you had a kind and nurturing nature, which made him think that you would be a great mother. He then wondered about himself and if he would be a decent father. He never had one growing up and when he finally had the opportunity to interact with him, it ended in heartbreak and disappointment. He didn’t want that for his child. He wanted to be able to give his children all the love that he was never able to receive. The thought of being able to give love to someone he has made out of love made him smile. His smile slowly disappeared as he thought about how he was never going to be there for you in a couple of years. He watched with sad eyes as you walked over to Hange, laughing and giggling with her before looking back at him. He would miss seeing this sight of you and felt his chest tightened at the sight of your smile. 

“Oi!” Hange called out to Reiner. “Congratulations!” She gave him a wink with her thumbs up and Pieck’s eyes widened as her suspicions were finally confirmed. She was happy and sad for Reiner at the same time. Happy that he finally found his happiness but sad that he won’t have very much time left with the source of his happiness. Little did she know that time didn’t matter to him, the only thing that mattered to him was you, his child and that the both of you come out of this unscathed. 

“You son of a bitch!” The commander yelled out. He swiped Reiner’s leg from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground freeing him in the process. He got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to Reiner before punching him, over and over again. “You sold us out didn’t you? Both you and Zeke. All it took was a slut to spread her legs for you”.   
Reiner grabbed onto his wrist before he could land another punch on him. Sitting up, he grovelled at the fact that he let his guard down enough to be taken out the way he did. He gave the commander a fierce look before punching him in the face. It was hard enough to the point you heard his nose break. 

“My fault you say? Yes… I suppose it was. But who was the one who sent me out there? Not just me, but Bertholdt, Annie and Marcel? Who?! All this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t believe that the people on this island were devils. If only Marleyans didn’t get brainwashed generation after generation. They are people like us! Like you!” Reiner shouted loud enough for even Levi to hear him all the way in his makeshift cart. 

“I lost people along the way, people who I considered friends, allies. And for what? For this?” Reiner raised his fist again ready to punch the commander but decided that punching him would fix nothing. He slowly puts down his fist and lets go of his commander’s wrist before standing up to brush the dirt of his pants. “Punching you won’t stop what already happened”, he sighed out. 

The commander wore a look of awareness as he finally realized and understood where Reiner was coming from. He'd been in the military for as long he can remember. His father and grandfather were part of it too. Each one of them had worked with a warrior and they both interacted with them like they were regular humans. He has had interaction with them on a regular basis and finally came to realize that despite being able to transform into a titan, they were human too. The only reason why they were seen as monsters was because the military themselves were using them as weapons. The commander sat up slowly before slowly sobbing out his apology. We all stood there in silence, as he came to terms with the monster he had become. 

Once everyone was calm enough, all of you met up with Armin who informed the group of Jean’s situation. Jean was to prove his loyalty to Floch by killing the innocents who opposed the Jaegerists. You came up with a plan to get Jean back but it wasn’t going to be easy. Hange decided that using the titans excluding the colossal, would benefit the mission. If Pieck could “eat” Jean while Reiner and Annie distract them, it would be easier for Armin and Mikasa to slip in and out without getting noticed. In order for everything to work according to plan, the armory and the weapons storage near the plaza needs to be destroyed by the armored titan, since he’s the only one capable enough to withstand the blow of it all. 

“How about flying the seaplane? We don’t know how to fly that thing except for the Azumabito”, asked Hange. 

You furrowed your brows since that didn’t even cross your mind. You pondered for a moment before coming up with something. “Armin, what is Floch doing with the Azumabito?”, you asked. 

“Last I heard they were locked in a room to force their loyalty onto the Jeagerist faction”. 

“Do you know where they’re being held?” 

“In the building across from the plaza. Floch is going to use them as an example for the people of Paradis. He’s going to kill everyone who isn’t going to swear their loyalty to him”. 

“Well it seems we have to change our plans a little bit. The execution is about to start in fifteen minutes and we are ten minutes out. Armin I need you to get to the Azumabito by using Mikasa. Tell her that she needs to see Kiyomi and that Annie will come for all of you. We need that seaplane in order to stop Eren and for it to work we need the Azumabito. We will regroup by the dock and get onto the ship”. 

“But the docks have tight security”, Armin said with concern. It’s true, they probably were already out there waiting for everyone. If you knew Floch, you knew he would be smart enough to station people at the dock in case a group like you would come in to stop the Rumbling. You weren’t stupid but you weren’t going to let it stop you from getting the future you really want. 

“Don’t worry, me and Connie will take care of it, now go, we don’t have much time”, you said with confidence. Were you scared? Yes, but if this was the only way to stop the Rumbling then so be it. You weren’t going to let death come for you anytime soon anyway. You had people to protect and you weren't going to down that easily.


	6. After Me

When both you and Connie arrived at the dock, Floch’s men were everywhere. You may have underestimated just how many people were going to be here. You were hoping that the distraction you laid out would work. The both of you walked over towards the ship and greeted the others along the way. They weren’t suspecting too much until you both ran into two of your comrades, Adam and Jacob. You put on your bravest face and gulped down your doubts while confidently striding towards them.

Boldly, you opened your mouth to speak with them as if nothing had gone wrong in the last couple of days. “I can take over for you, buddy”, you said towards Adam who happened to look at you with confusion etched onto his face. 

“Like hell, I was told not to trust you. Either of you. Knowing the two of you, you’d probably try to stop the Rumbling”. You were taken aback at what Adam had said, you knew that there was a chance that Floch would have told the others to not trust you but were you really prepared to take your comrades down when it came down to it? 

“Didn’t you know that the two of them were really close to Eren. Especially her. We can’t trust her”, Jacob scoffed which caused you to roll your eyes. Jacob always had the hots for you and he wasn’t afraid to let it be known. Him bringing up Eren in a situation like this didn’t surprise you. 

“Come on guys, if you know I’m close with Eren why would I try to stop him?” you chuckled. 

“I don’t know, an act of chivalry maybe. You probably want him to realize that what he was doing was wrong, so you’d try to talk some sense into him”, Adam scoffed. 

“So you admit to it. That he is doing something wrong”, you countered. He flinched, which didn’t go unnoticed by you. Bingo, this was just the opportunity you needed without reeling in the violence. 

“What I never sa-”. 

“You probably want him to realize that what he was doing was wrong. That was what you said. It’s okay to admit it, we’ve all been through it. We know it’s wrong and we can change it, you can change it”. 

“Adam, snap out of it! She’s trying to manipulate you!” Jacob growled. 

“You already know, you’ve seen it. Think about the children, the people”. Adam looked at you with a reaction you can’t place. It was as if he wanted to admit that Eren was wrong but at the same time he couldn’t, as if something was holding him back. You heard Jacob grumbled out in frustration before pulling out his pistol to end you. You heard a bang and another before witnessing Adam’s brain blow out in front of you. 

Turning at the source of the sound, you see Connie with his pistol aimed at Jacob, eyes wide and shaking. Connie had shot Jacob before he could have shot you, which made Jacob miss his target and hit Adam instead. 

“I can’t believe I just killed him... '' Connie croaked out. You wanted to console him, but now isn't the time to do that. Explosions were heard from a distance which indicated the plan was set in motion. As if a button had been pushed, Connie snapped out of the trance he was in and ran towards the ship. 

“I’ll secure the ship, you help get the rest on board!” he yelled out. You gave him a nod before running towards where Hange and the others who sat out on the mission are. You ran to the building where Hange, Levi, the commander and two kids were hiding out and signaled them to make a run towards the ship. 

Just when you thought that everything was going smoothly, a bullet grazed the side of your biceps. You screamed at the sudden pain and looked around until you finally spot the shooter up on the roof. You pulled out your pistol, aimed, and shot him in between the eyes and watched as his body fell to the ground. 

“Hurry!” You yelled out at the others. Hange and Commander Magath had Levi's arm draped across their shoulders. You could tell that Levi was in excruciating pain by the way he bit his bottom lip. The two kids ran towards the ship and successfully boarded without any harm. The three adults then stepped onto the dock as Reiner broke through the building that seperated the dock from the plaza. Behind him were the Jaegerists on their ODM gear with their guns pointed towards the four of you. Reiner was quick to swipe them away before they could cause any of you harm. 

"Hurry!" You yelled out while grabbing onto Levi's leg. 

"What are you doing?!" Levi hissed out. 

"Picking up the pace!" As if they read your mind, both Hange and the commander ran up the ramp and onto the ship. 

Annie then came through the gap that Reiner made with another group stalking behind. She dropped the Azumabito near the dock before helping Reiner defend. You looked around for Pieck when she suddenly crawled up from the side.of the ship and spits out Jean, Oyankopon, Mikasa and Armin. Letting out a sigh of relief, you turn to look at Annie and Reiner before yelling at them to get on the ship. The ship blew its horn which means that everything was all good and ready to go. Annie and Reiner were still stuck defending the ship when the commander came up to you. 

"Let me atone for my sins. I'll bring them back to you", he said while reloading his pistol. He then grabbed a rifle and walked down the ramp when your old training instructor Keith Sadies comes swooping down from between building with his ODM gear to slice the remaining Jaegerists away from Annie and Reiner. 

"Get out of here you idiots! The ship is leaving!", Sadies yelled at the both of them. "I'll handle it from here!"

Both Annie and Reiner jumped into the water as the ship slowly made its way out into the open water. The cart titan crawled down the side of the ship and safely pulled them both out from the nape of their titans. 

"Where's Magath?" Gabi asked. 

You gave her an apologetic look and pointed towards the Marleyan war ship. 

"What is he doing over there?" She asked with wide eyes. Just as you were about to answer her, the war ship exploded and caught fire. Her hands covered her mouth as Falco walked up next to her watching the flames in horror. 

"Why would he do that?" 

"To atone for his sins'', you replied back with sorrow. You turned your back on the scene and made your way to the bridge of the ship to meet with Hange and discuss the rest of your plan to stop Eren. 

Half a day had passed until the ship made its way to it's destination. You were to let the Azumabito take the children with them for safekeeping and travel by plane to ambush Eren from the top. The problem was, there was no fuel in the tank therefore we had to stop to fuel the plane. 

As all of you got to shore, you began to discuss the next course of action. It would take about a day or less for the Rumbling to reach where all of you were. At this point, you weren't sure if the plan was even going to work. You knew the direction of the Rumbling was headed to Liberio but what if it changed its course of direction. 

You watched as the males worked on fueling the plane and fixed some minor details on the plane. For the first time in a while, you actually see Reiner enjoying himself talking with Connie and the Azumabito engineers. The sight made you smile, and absent-mindedly rubbed your belly. 

"Ahh, working men. What a sight", Hange jokes. She gave you a nudge on the shoulder before chucking out loud. "If it's a girl, you're going to name her after me right?" 

"Only if she doesn't turn out as crazy as you", you laughed. She gave you a sad smile and patted your belly. 

"I'm tired… I think I'm going to lay down for a bit… I hope I get to see your child grow", she hollered as she walked back towards the direction of the ship. 

Just then steam appeared from the horizon. "Oh! Fuck!" Hange yelled out. The rest of them looked over to see the steam getting closer with every minute passing. 

"Get the Azumabito and the children into the ship now! The rest of you prepare to fly on the plane", Hange ordered. 

You grabbed onto the ODM and strapped it to you ready to go. Everyone else lined at the front of the ship as they watched the Azumabito engineers lower the plane onto the water. One by one you all entered the plane. You were about to board when you noticed Levi with his gear on. You opened your mouth to say something but he raised his hand stopping you. 

"Don't try to stop me. Let me die in this way. Not chained to some bed", Levi grumbled out as he stepped foot onto the plane. Behind him were Falco and Gabi, narrowing your eyebrows at them, you stepped in front of the entrance blocking them from entry. 

"You know better than to get on this plane", you scolded. 

"But we want to help", Gabi whined. 

"I know you mean well, but not this time Gabi. I need to know that you are safe. You have a life to live, go and live it”, Reiner said from behind you. “Don't argue with me, we don't have the time”. Reiner looked at Annie with a pleading look as if asking Annie to watch over them. She nodded at Reiner, accepting his requests and grabbed them both by the shoulder. Since she decided to stay behind, this was the best she could do to help. She walked towards the ship before looking back one last time, following her gaze, you notice she was looking over at Armin. You had a feeling that she and Armin might have feelings for one another but never bothered to asked. The look in her eyes says it all, and the way he's holding onto hers confirmed it. They longed for each other. How stupid of Armin to let something like this go. 

“Armin, you can go with her if you want”, you said as you made your way towards him.

“No, I need to see this through. She’ll understand”. He gave you a firm nod and went on to take a seat on the plane. 

The engine started and all of you took a seat. You reached for Reiner's hand as the plane started it's ascent. As soon as the plane leveled, you got up to look down at the down realized that the boat wasn’t going to make it past the rumbling on time. As if sensing your worry, Hange got up and walked towards the open door. 

“Y/N, I leave you in charge of this mission. You are now the 15th Commander of the Survey Corps”, said Hange a little to happily. You grabbed her by the arm and she placed a gentle touch on your cheek before pushing your arm off hers and jumping off the plane. You reached your hand out of the plane hoping to catch her but it was too late. 

“Hange!” You screamed. 

“Remember! Name your child after me! You owe me that much!” She giggled as she grappled herself onto the neck of a titan and sliced it’s nape. She then swung from one titan to another until the steam became too hot and flames engulfed her body.

“Hange! No!” You yelled out again. You screamed until your voice could no longer be heard. Reiner came up from behind you and wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him. You sobbed into his chest, distraught at the sight you just saw. By now you were tired, tired of all the death that you had to witness and all the innocent life that had to be taken away. You were determined to stop Eren and won’t let Hange's sacrifice be in vain.


	7. Live for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for being on this crazy journey with me! This is my interpretation of the end... I was going to throw in the wedding scene but thought that it was too long! Maybe I'll post it as a separate chapter! Hope you guys liked how it turned out. I love Reiner's character so much, I hope I gave him an ending he deserved! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“We are going to drop on the founding and decapitate Eren. Then we’ll use the Colossal titan’s exploding power to destroy him”, you stated firmly. Mikasa looked at you with retaliation in her eyes before slowly nodding her head, agreeing with your plan. 

"Is that the only way to stop him?" Jean asked. 

"No but unless he decides to cooperate this is the only way to stop him. If I could get close enough to him, maybe I could change his mind", you said a little sad. Everyone else was feeling the same way. They didn't want to have to lose Eren but knew that this was the only option at the moment. The plane began its descent towards the founding titan when something hit the tail of the plane causing it to spiral. 

“You have to jump! It’s the only way!” The pilot yelled from the cockpit. You gave everyone a look of determination before they lined up at the door, taking turns to jump out. 

You were the last one to jump out and from where you were you could see everything. Your friends were fighting with other titans and Reiner transformed mid-drop to aid the others. 

You shoot your grapple onto one of the ribs when you notice a floating head attached to a spine. It looked like a human sized version of Eren’s titan. You changed your course of direction and landed in front of it. It was no doubt Eren's head. Now that you're standing in front of him, you felt a little conflicted. Could you really kill him right now? Tears filled your eyes and streamed down your cheeks. Your hands shook as they made their way towards his face. 

"Eren, I'm sorry", you sobbed as you touched his face. Black consumed you as you made contact with his skin and you were somehow transported back to the sand dune in your dreams. 

"I thought I meant more to you", a familiar voice came from behind you. You turned to see Eren standing there with his head down. You felt your heart skip a beat as he slowly made eye contact with you. The kiss you both shared entered your mind and your cheeks reddened at the memory. 

"I've missed you Y/N", Eren said softly. Your vision became clouded as your head began to throb. The pain was now beginning to stab around your skulls as you fell to your knees screaming in pain. Your memories of Reiner were now being replaced with Eren. Your first kiss, the first time you made love and your proposal weren't with Reiner but with Eren instead. 

"No…", you sobbed out. Soon the pain would dissipate and Reiner ceased to exist. When you opened your eyes again, your memories of Reiner would be gone. Eren crouched down in front of you as he looked at you with so much love in his eyes that it was suffocating.

"Eren? What happened?" You asked as you looked around. There was green grass, a house with white picket fence around it and a single tree on a hill in the distance. Eren placed a hand on your shoulder which brought your gaze back towards him. 

"You fell, love". He snaked his arm around you while the other slipped under your knee before lifting you up bridal style towards the house. "You hit your head pretty hard so I'm going to take you inside now okay?" You nodded, complying with what he had to say. You couldn't remember anything before this. The only thing you remembered before this was looking up at Eren before darkness took you. Maybe you really did fall and hit your head. 

He entered the house and walked up the stairs before entering the bedroom and letting you sit on the bed. He brushed your hair away from your face and smiled at you as he did that. His face looked like he longed for your touch, as if he's waited years to see you. 

"What's wrong?" You asked him as your hand reached up to rub on his cheek. He leaned into your touch with his eyes closed while his hand sandwiched yours between his cheek. The way his fingers gently wrapped around yours was as if he had finally gotten you back after being away for so long. You can feel the sense of urgency with the way he touches you and by the gentle kisses he places on your hand.

"I just really want to love you", he said while looking at you through heated eyes. You felt butterflies form in your belly as he laid you down onto your back. "Can I love you?" 

The question puzzled you a little. You gave him a small nod and cocked your head to the side, looking into his pleading eyes. You liked that he was asking permission but from what you already know, the two of you had done the deed multiple times and even have a daughter together. He leaned down and kissed your cheeks before finding his way towards your lips. The kiss was long and fervent. It was as if he was trying to light up the flame that had been long extinguished. 

Your hands run through his hair as you pull him closer into you. He moans into the kiss but something didn't feel right to you. The feelings were there but you were holding something back and you couldn't tell what it was. It was like an itch in the back of your head that you couldn't scratch. 

He broke the kiss and began to undress himself and then you. He spread your legs and settled between you as he rubbed against your opening. Slowly he pushed forward, entering you as you gasp at how full he makes you feel. His lips found yours once again as rocked his hips and you followed suit. The both of you were a moaning and quivering mess and with a final thrust, he came into you as your walls milked him of his seeds. Your fingers dug into his back, leaving deep red marks on his skin. He leaned his forehead against yours as the both of you panted. He was still sheathed inside of you, occasionally twitching which made you shiver with need. 

"Father", a childlike voice called out. He chuckled and got dressed before throwing the blanket over you to open the door. 

"Hi Ymir, let's leave your mother alone so she can get dressed. We'll meet her downstairs for dinner", he said through the door before closing it. 

You got up to get dressed when your head started to throb and a blonde man flashed into your mind. He seemed familiar but you couldn't place a name to the face. The pain in your head got worse as you finished getting dressed. You had to grip onto the banister as you walked down the stairs, sweat beaded down your neck and forehead as your head throbbed with the image of the man you couldn’t name. You finally made your way into the kitchen as your vision blurred. Eren looked at you with concern as he rushed over to you a moment too late. "Eren", you wheezed out before falling to the ground. 

You didn’t know how long you were out for, all you knew was that you couldn't see or hear anything no matter how many times you try to blink or open your mouth to speak. The only reason you woke up was because you felt small childlike hands touch your forehead before the pain eased and you were able to open your eyes again.

"Mommy?" Said a blonde girl. You looked confused for a second and then realized that the blonde child was your daughter, Ymir. You cursed yourself for forgetting your child for a second when Eren sighed out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry, I probably zapped all your energy when we were together earlier", he chuckled with a slight worry in his tone.

Groaning as you tried to sit up, Eren placed a hand on your back to support you. You patted your lap, inviting Ymir to sit on it while you braid her hair. 

"Do you love me?" Ymir asked out of the blue. 

"Of course I do, sweetie. Why do you ask?" 

"Do you love father?" She replied back while ignoring your question. 

You looked up at Eren before giving him a big smile. Placing your hand on her cheek, you gently turned her head to face you. "Of course I love him! He gave me the best present I could ask for, and it's you!" 

“Mmm…”, she hummed as she looked away. You wondered what could have happened for her to say something like that. "I wish I had this life when I was alive", she muttered. 

"What do you mean, darling?" You felt yourself getting anxious and caught Eren clench his fist against his pants and gritting his teeth from the corner of your eye. "Eren? What's going on?" Your breathing becomes labored as panic arises from within you. The pain in your head starts again before memories of your actual life start flooding in again. 

"You're too nice to be forced to do this", said Ymir before standing up from your lap. “Eren, I want a family but not like this. She doesn’t deserve this”. She touched your cheeks and blessed you with the visions of the past, present and future. Everything that Eren had been planning was shown to you. That’s when you saw Historia on a bed, ready to give birth. She even showed you a future of what could have been if Reiner never inherited the armored titan. 

Now you understood the pain that Ymir has been through. The torture, the heartbreak and even the agony of being alone all these years. She just wanted someone to understand her, to let her go, to let her rest in peace and not ask anything of her. Every person that walked through the door always ends up thinking she’s a God and asks her of things they never got during the time they were alive. In the end, she closed that door and made it to where only one person can open it. At first she thought it was Eren but as time passed, she realized that he wasn’t the one. Instead, he brought you to her and you were the one who is able to give Ymir the redemption she needed. 

Eren looks at you defeated as he finally realized what he did was wrong. He thought that sacrificing himself and starting a genocide with mass murder would resolve the hatred that were being put on the Eldians. Instead he made matters worse by confirming that Eldians are monsters. He thought that keeping you here as a mother figure to Ymir was the right thing to do. Granting her the freedom that she wanted but taking yours away. But he was wrong to think that any of it could work and he realizes it now. Freedom is something you don’t just give, it’s something you need to feel too. The feeling of being tied or shackled to someone isn’t the freedom Ymir wanted. By doing this, he was no different than the people who took advantage of Ymir back then. 

Eren walked over to give you a hug, whispering his heartfelt apology into your ear. You were about to say something when a door materialized in front of you. You looked at it puzzled with what it could mean. It then struck you that the door could mean that a new life was about to be born. You remembered seeing a vision of Historia giving birth to a child, and the door appearing in front of you now isn’t just a rare coincidence it was meant to be. You kneeled down in front of Ymir and put a comforting hand onto her shoulders. 

“A door signifies new life and if you walk through that door, you could be reborn into a loving family. Someone who will always protect and love you”, you told her. 

Her eyes widened with unshed tears as her lips began to quiver. “Is this really okay for me to have?” 

“Yes, you deserve this”. Which she did, she had been shackled to this place for a long time. She’s been someone who thought she didn’t have a right and to bid the orders of others. Even though Eren reminded her that she was no longer a slave, he is still in a away using her. 

She walked towards the door but stopped to turn back and look at you. “I can grant you one thing before I go, what will it be? Choose wisely”.

Your eyes widened at her sudden request and smiled at her as you already knew what you wanted. Not for yourself but for the others, they deserve happiness and the lives they wanted as well. “I want you to lift the Curse of Ymir and take the power of the nine away for good”. 

“If I do that Eren will die, are you sure that is what you want?” You turned to look at Eren who was standing behind you. He placed a kiss on your forehead before gazing into your eyes one last time. You wanted to stop him but knew that his death is the only way to bring peace back into the world. 

“I’m willing to sacrifice myself, Y/N. In return, I want you to live for me”. His hands grabbed each side of your waist before his thumb he drew idle circles on your belly. “Live for me, for them”. He gave you one last kiss when you found yourself back on top of the founding titan with your hand on his cheeks. Just then a giant bird flew over you as Levi severed Eren’s heard from the spinal cord. He swooped in and wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted you back up towards the bird. Levi looked at Eren’s head still in your hands and he pulled him out of grip by the hair before tossing it off the bird. 

“Damn brat”, he hissed as he watched his head fall. “Any day now, Armin”.

You watched as Armin transformed into the colossal titan one last time. A loud explosion erupted from underneath you as the bird veered left to steer away from the steam. You watched as the Founding and all the other titans slowly dissipated. The bird landed near a crowd of what looked to be Marleyans and Eldians. They looked around in a state of confusion as Falco emerged from the bird. 

“What’s going on? Why are we here?” an elderly lady asked. 

“Wait, how do you not know what you’re doing here?” Levi asks. 

Your eyes widened as you realized that Eren had made it his last mission to alter the memories of everyone living on this earth. He made it to where titans had never existed and that the Rumbling happened to be a natural disaster. You looked out at the steam with a heavy heart as you cried with both happiness and sadness. 

“You will be missed, Eren Jaeger”. 

______

9 MONTHS LATER

“Push Y/N! Five more minutes of pain for a life full of happiness”, Historia soothed from your side. 

“Don’t you have a kid to take care off?!” You yelled as you pushed. 

“Levi is watching her! She’ll be okay! I’m here for you today, you can do this! Breathe!”

“Ughhh- AHHH! I am breathing! Reiner!! This is all your fault! Ahh! I can’t do this!” You screamed. The pain of childbirth was not what you expected it to be. There was pain but weirdly enough, joy at the same time. Reiner stroked your head thinking that it’ll somehow ease the pain of childbirth. You glared at him and he decided that a kiss on your forehead would make you stop glaring at him. The last few weeks, he’s been following you around like a puppy dog. He didn’t want to leave your side in case anything were to happen to you. He fed you, tried to bathe you and even gave you foot rub. Now that you didn’t complain about. His mother was there as well, making sure that her son was taking good care of you and if she found a dish out of place, he’d get a scolding. You let out another scream as you pushed hard until you heard the cries of your baby. Reiner’s eyes lit up with excitement as the midwife pulled the baby up for him to see. 

You felt your chest tightened at the sight of how happy he looks. The sound of the baby was enough to make both you and Reiner cry. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips before leaving your side to take a closer look at the precious child you both created. Tears began streaming down your face as the midwife announced the gender. 

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!”, said the midwife as she hands the bundle of joy to you. Everything around you seems to disappear as you laid there holding your daughter. Her eyes closed as she cooed and nuzzled towards your breast. Her hair blonde, like Reiner’s was smooth and flat. You rubbed her head as another contraction came, causing the midwife to gasp in shock.

“There’s another one!” shouted the midwife. 

“Wait what do you mean another one?” You felt another strong contraction break through as you hand your daughter to Reiner. Reiner grabbed the little girl from you as you began pushing again, this time it went by quicker than the last. It felt like you only pushed for a minute when the cries of another baby were heard. 

“It’s a boy this time! Congratulations, you have given birth to twins!” 

The midwife handed you the boy as you reached for him. He had brown hair, which you thought was odd. Until you realize that 9 months ago, you had slept with Eren as well. But there was no way that it could’ve been his, right? The interaction had to be all in your head, you thought but then again, you never knew what that place was. It was like Reiner could sense your uneasiness as he leaned down and gave you another kiss on the forehead which managed to calm you down a little.

“Don’t be too alarmed, brown hair runs in my family too”, said Reiner in a comforting tone. He knew what had happened to you back then and didn’t hold anything against you. He smiled and kissed you on the forehead again before handing the girl to Historia and taking the boy from you. “How about we name him Eren? Kinda looks like him”. 

“Are you sure?” You asked, a little hesitant to name him Eren. Not that you didn’t like the name, it was just that Eren was a sensitive topic.

“Why not? I think it’s a great name and he will be loved by so many people around him. What about our daughter?” 

“I made a promise to a friend… Zoe, we’ll name her Zoe”. Historia hands Zoe back to you and cries happily as she walks around the bed to grab Eren from Reiner and cooed at him. 

The door rapped three times before Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Jean and Levi walked through. Levi was carrying Historia’s daughter, Ymir, when she started crying for her. Historia hands Eren back to Reiner and goes to grab Ymir. Mikasa and Annie then waddled past towards her to get a peek at the babies. 

“I hope our childbirth experience goes much smoother than yours. No surprise second baby”, Annie chuckled as she looked at Eren. Mikasa sat at the edge of the bed panting before turning to take a better look at Zoe. Everyone was being loud when the midwives decided to shoo them all out of the room.

“Come along now, she needs to feed the babes! You’ll see them again soon”. 

Everyone but Levi and Reiner left the room. Levi was standing at the corner of the room, staring out the window as he sighed. “Twins huh? Who would have thought. What did you name them? Zoe and Erwin?” He chuckled. 

“Close, Zoe and Eren”, you corrected. Levi had been lonely since he lost Hange. He’d been coming around often and even decided to walk you down the aisle when you got married. He’s mellowed down a lot since then. He’s no longer as uptight and short tempered anymore, if anything he was calm. 

“If you ever need a babysitter, I’ll be here. Don’t hesitate to ask me, brat”. He got up from the chair and kissed the two babies on the forehead before making his way towards you to give you a peck on your cheek. He patted Reiner on the shoulder on the way out of the room. “You better not hurt them or you’ll get it from me”. 

“That was out of character for Levi”, Reiner snickered. 

“Well, people change Reiner”. His hand found yours as he gave it a tight squeeze. “I love you Reiner”. 

“I love you too Y/N”.


End file.
